ATSUI 2: The Return of the Hot Springs Shinobi
by hinatakyubi
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to ATSUI:Hot Springs Shinobi by GaaranoJou. Naruto and the group return to the Onsen and meet some new friends on the way.InoChoji,GaaraOC,KibaOC,LeeOC,other couples from last story
1. Before Reading

**Warning!**

This story is a joint Fan Fiction with Gaara-no Jou, though it will only be put under Hinatakyubi. I have Gaara-no-Jou's permission to make a sequel to her Atsui: Hot Springs Shinobi. I must ask before you read this that you go back and read the first Atsui and I'll Morn you Under the Light of the Moon, both by Gaara-no-Jou. There are certain things said in this story that will only be understood if you read these two stories first. Sorry if this is an inconvenience.

Hinatakyubi


	2. Return to the Onsen

Return to the Onsen

* * *

It had been another lousy mission for Team 7. Find Tora, Madam Shijimi's runaway cat. But, this time the team got rewarded differently.

"Alright Tsunade-Obaa-chan just give me the reward money so I can go to Ichiraku Ramen and eat." Said Naruto.

" Sorry Naruto, but there is no money this time." After telling Naruto this Tsunade started the count down 5,4,3,2.

"NANI" could be heard throughout all of Konoha.

To say Naruto wasn't pleased was an understatement. Here he was ready to go treat Hinata and him to his delicious ramen and he wasn't getting paid.

" That stingy rich Obaa-san. It's not our fault her baka cat runs away everytime she opens the door. But not paying us is just and insult to our ninja abilities." Screamed the Kitsune container.

After his outburst Tsunade released the jutsu she had placed on her ears to protect them from Naruto's reaction.

_Seems the jutsu was the smart thing to do. After Madam Shijimi told me about her reward I prepared for his reaction. But, you are lucky little brother; if I hadn't known you would be half way to Sunagakure by now. _Thought Tsunade.

Even with her jutsu at full blast she was still able to hear Naruto's reaction. Anyone else and she wouldn't have heard a thing. Unfortunately for the rest of Team 7, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei, who had been helping the Hokage with handing out mission, they didn't know so all of them were collapsed on the floor from the noise the loud mouth blond made. After all he wasn't Konoha's #1 Ninja of surprise for nothing. After knocking Naruto out for his outburst and reviving everyone that was in the room, Tsunade explained what their payment was going to be.

" OK, so what is our reward Hokage-sama?" Asked Sakura.

" Well Madam Shijimi has allowed you and however many of your friends to go visit the local Onsen fro the weekend." Stated Tsunade.

Before Naruto could shout NANI again, Sakura hit him on the head much to everyone's amusement.

" So Hokage-sama is it the same one we went to last time? The one Yukika-san sent us to?" was Sasuke's question.

" Yes, Sasuke it is and unlike the last time were someone didn't invite me." Tsunade sends a death glare to Naruto." This time I really can't go. So go gather whomever you want to take and make sure someone comes back to tell me who you invited to go, so I don't have to put teams up for missions when no one is here." _Preferably, if Sakura or Sasuke can come and tell me, I won't have to wait till next month for Kakashi or go death with Naruto. _Thought Tsunade

Once out of the Hokage Tower the group tried to figure out whom all they wanted to take to the Onsen.

_I remember the last time. It was so much fun. I didn't want to return when it was time to go. If it weren't for Temari's help, Sasuke-kun would have never noticed me and we would of never hooked up after we returned to Konoha. Which I had later found out had relieved all of Konoha. It turned out Sasuke had started getting irritated more than normal when he found her walking with other guys at the Onsen. I was so happy when he finally had asked me out. After that he began to open up towards others. I've even been able to make him smile a few times. Also, the baka Naruto finally noticed that Hinata liked him. Even though she screamed it so everyone at the pool knew. When we returned he took her to Ichiraku Ramen for their date. She was so surprised that all she could do was shake her head "Yes" in response. _Thought Sakura.

So Sakura was all too happy and knew who she wanted to go." I want everyone from the last time to go with us. It'll be fun and all of us will be with our new boyfriends. " stated a blushing Sakura which Sasuke smirked at.

"YOSH" said Naruto, " But lets invite some more people with us."

"Who?" asked Sakura and Sasuke

" Well Ino and Choji for one. They still haven't figured out they like each other." Said Naruto in an all-knowing voice.

This shocked both Sasuke and Sakura they didn't think the blond baka would have figured it out.

"Hinata told me." Was what Naruto said next with that Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped.

_I knew he couldn't of figured it out on his own. _Thought both Sasuke and Sakura.

So Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to find the entire rookie nine and Gai's team to asked them if they could go. Shino was the only one not able to go. He had to do an A-rank mission with his dad and couldn't get out of it. He also told Naruto he wasn't much of an Onsen person, something about bugs and water. It was also helpful that the Sand siblings just happened to be in Konoha on diplomatic mission, since they were done and didn't have to return to Suna for a number of days they were all gun-ho. Well, everyone except Kankurou.

_I want to go home, after the last time with Gaara becoming the chick magnet and I became the repellant it was no fun. But it free, so why pass up a good offer. I can always get Neji to use his eye-jutsu thingy and spy on girls. _Thought KankurouAt his dirty little thoughts Kankurou's face turned red and at that got smacked on the head with Temari's metal fan.

" Dammit Temari, what was that for?" Kankurou yelled

" You're being a sukebe and no brother of mine is going to be a sukebe." Stated Temari.

" Well if I could find a girl we wouldn't have a problem." Said Kankurou.

" Yeah, well if you took off your make-up every once in a while then you wouldn't be having this problem." Said Temari. At this Kankurou's jaw dropped.

" She's got you their Kankurou." Entered Gaara.

Since his fight with Naruto, Gaara had opened up more and started to talk to his siblings somewhat normal at least, by Sunagakure standards anyways. There were always the occasional death threats, but the siblings knew that Gaara was just all talk now or did it out of habit. Really he was very protective of the Konoha rookies and his siblings.

"OK" said Naruto

This brought Temari and Kankurou out of their bickering.

" We'll all meet back here in 2 hours, we have to go back and tell Obaa-chan who's going with us. The rest of you grab your stuff and meet by the North gate at that time." With that everyone left.

Tsunade's wish came true and Sakura and Sasuke came to tell her who was going on the trip. She assigned Kakashi and Kurenai to go with them to chaperone. They hadn't been able to be with each other much since their return from the Onsen last time. Two hours later everyone met up at the North gate. Kakashi was even there on time, but it was because Kurenai had put a Genjutsu on him and it made him see all clocks two hours faster than normal.

The group then headed to the Onsen and what awaits them. Everyone arrived at the Onsen and was in awe. It had expanded since the last time they were there. The Konichi's couldn't wait to get in. Kankurou agreed, though his thinking wasn't really what the girls meant. Now that Naruto was with Hinata he would not have to look at other girls. As for Kiba, he had stopped chasing Hinata once he figured her crush for Naruto would never go away. Though Akamaru knew his master still had feelings for the paled-eyed konichi. But, the pup felt something different about this trip; maybe his companion would finally find someone. As they arrived and got situated the girls decided to go walk around and see what had been added. To their amazement a lot!

The first thing everyone noticed was the Onsen's mascot had changed. The last time it was a boar, and thankfully Ino hadn't come or she'd have killed the manager, now it was a teddy bear, Dodongo to be precise.

" Hey, look they changed the mascot." Temari said

" Yeah, they changed it to that bear Kankurou got Gaara last time." Naruto said snickering afterwards

" Shut Up! He doesn't need to be reminded of that." Kankurou stated

The group later found out that since the Dodongo was such a popular item bought at the gift shop the owner just changed the mascot and carried the bear now. The gift shop even carried a giant one but only someone rich could afford that one. The girls explored the outdoors Onsen it had added a shower to help with muscles and massage them. A Sauna and even coldwater pool had been added. The swimming pool was still there, along with some hot tubs on the side for the parents. There was a garden and training area because a lot of ninjas' would come. The girls returned to their rooms and got ready to relax. At this time the boys were gone so it was time for them to change

"Ok girls, show me what you brought." Said Temari, like a general leading her troops to war.

The girls all went and got their bathing suits and put them on to show everyone. All the girls came back with their bathing suits, most had changed since the last time, but the one that had changed the most was Hinata's. She had taken the bikini Temari had given her and made some additions to it. The top of it was now orange to purple flames, the bottom had been made into a skirt with a fox on the front that extended onto the back and made Hinata seem like she had a mini tail.

" Wow Hinata, that's really beautiful." Stated Ino.

" Naruto-kun really liked it too. He told me to bring this one, though I had others. He though you would like it because I remade it. I have a talent for sewing, something my mom taught me." She said.

The loudmouth blond had made her open up and stops stuttering. Of course the only reason she stuttered was because of Naruto.

Next was Sakura, she had kept the black one-piece look. But this suit has cherry blossom petals running down the side.

Tenten's was simpler with it being white and one side having tiger stripes.

Ino's was a purple one-piece similar to Sakura's, but butterflies down the side.

Temari's was off the chart; top piece looked like the lazy boyfriends favorite past-time, clouds. The bottom had a forest scene with a stag in the shadows.

The girls then wrote a note telling the boys they were heading to the pool and left. None of the ninjas had seen either Kakashi or Kurenai since they had arrived at the Onsen and most didn't want to know what they were up to. A couple minutes after the girls left the boys returned.

" Hey a note." Said Choji.

"What does it say, Choji?" asked Neji.

"The girls went to the pool and we are to meet them there." Choji said.

"Well guys guess we better get ready, we don't want to keep them waiting." Said Sasuke.

With that the boy got into their trunks. Most of the boys had kept the same trunks as before,

Gaara in his red trunks with black Suna symbol and Kankurou in his black trunks with red Suna symbol. Kiba in had wolf print trunks, Shikamaru in had green trunk with his families Kanji on the side and Neji in his tiger stripped trunks. Other had changed their trunks or had gotten trunks, thankfully.

Sasuke's trunks were now black with a blue Chinese dragon going down the side. Choji's trunks were dark blue with the Kanji for food on the side. He even looked good in them.

Naruto's trunks had changed drastically. One leg had flames on it while the other had a nine-tailed fox. Everyone though it was odd to have a Kyubi on his trunks, but thought nothing about it. Hey, it was Naruto he had a weird fashion sense to begin with.

Then Lee came out and thankfully, he had bought trunks. They were similar to his Speedos a green turtle shell design.

" Yea, no Speedo's this time!" said Naruto.

" Yeah man, but it was still funny." Said Kankurou

"Please don't remind me of that. I think the image is permanently burned into my brain. It's too mendokuse." Said Shikamaru

" What are you guys talking about?" asked Choji

" Believe me Choji, be glad you didn't come with us last time. You'd have been permanently scared by what Lee wore." Said Kiba.

" Yeah, well you guys didn't have to put up with a raging mad Ino. Thankfully, all I had to do was follower her around, listen to her, and offer her chips." He said.

The last statement stopped all the guys in their tracks. Choji was nice, but there were few people he would share food with especially his chips. This surprised even Shikamaru.

" Say Choji, did she eat all you chips?" asked Shikamaru. He was determined to find out how much Choji liked Ino. He knew they both like each other, but were too afraid of rejection, especially Choji.

" Yep, all my chips Shikamaru, even the last chip." Said Choji, like it was no big deal.

At this everyone in the rooms jaw-dropped. Choji never let anyone eat the last chip, but he had let Ino.

"Oh yeah, he likes her bad." Kiba said and Akamaru braked in agreement.

All the guys came out of their shock and became determined to hook Choji and Ino up. Naruto had other people who need to get hooked up too, though he didn't know whom with.

_Ok so Ino and Choji need to be put together. We also need to find someone for Gaara. Kiba had been depressed since Hinata and I got together. And Lee hasn't been as energetic since Sakura and Sasuke got together too. I need to find someone for the both of them. Kankurou will have to wait, he still need some training to be around girls. _Thought Naruto.

Of course this was coming from a loudmouth blond who didn't know about a pale-eyed girls feelings until she screamed it to him.

_I was so happy when Hinata had told me she like me that I almost slipped and told her about Kyubi. But, I was able to tell her that I like foxes, since then she made or bought anything that has a fox one it. It's really sweet, but sometimes the stares from the villagers intensify because of the fox shirts. I'm not the Kyubi, why can't they understand. I want to tell the other and Hinata, but I'm afraid of the reaction they'll have. _Naruto thought

_I'm so sorry Kit it's all my fault._ Kyubi thought when hearing his containers problems

"Naruto, Naruto!" Said Neji

"Huh, oh yeah Neji." Said Naruto, coming out of his thoughts.

" Are you Ok, you didn't answer me of a while." Neji asked concerned. He knew Naruto was Hinata's life. If something happened to him, she'd fall apart.

"No, I'm Ok, just thinking about something. Let's go and meet with the girls. I want to see their swimsuit. You'll be surprised at Hinata's." Naruto's said with a foxy grin.

Neji looked at him questioningly he didn't know if they remark was good or bad, but he was about to find out.

Once outside Neji saw Hinata's swimsuit and found out what Naruto was talking about. His reaction was a mixture of being both pleased and upset at her.

" Hinata-sama, what are you wearing. If your father saw you in that he…" Hinata interrupted him though

"Neji-nii-san, Otou-san has seen it and he though it was lovely. He said it reminded him of Okaa-san."

Neji just smiled and walked on to Tenten.

_I've seen the effect you have on people Naruto. You have finally brought my cousin out of her shell and made her into a strong ninja. _Thought Neji.

The next person Neji saw was Tenten, but what surprised him was what she was wearing. The bathing suit matched his trunks.

"Tenten, are you trying to hint a something." Asked Neji

"No, the others know about us." Tenten said innocently.

" I don't mean the people we came with, I mean everyone else here at the Onsen." Said Neji

"Maybe" said Tenten

"Figured" Neji replied with a smirk.

" But I approved." He continued. With that Neji received a hug from Tenten that made him turn red.

Everyone was having a blast. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the side of the pool and talked to Ino's feeling for Choji.

"Oh, I don't know Sakura he nice to me and listens when I have problems, but I don't know if he likes me. No offence, but you have Sasuke and I don't think Choji will care for me after I've been chasing after him all this time with you." Said Ino.

" No offence taken," Said Sakura

" Yeah, but Sakura and I have been together for a while now. He must know by now you're not interested in me." Said Sasuke

Both girls were surprised, they though Sasuke was just sitting beside Sakura daydreaming. Actually, he was listening to their conversation.

" I'll tell you one thing Sakura, you have done wonders for the silent man." Ino said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, once he let down the "I don't want to talk" barrier it was easy." Sakura said.

"Humph, if you guys are going to be like that I'm leaving." Sasuke said jokingly, but this was unbeknownst to the two girls.

" We were just joking Sasuke, you don't have to leave." Said Ino.

"I know." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

" Why you." Sakura said while hitting him lightly.

Ino just smiled at how much Sasuke had changed because of Sakura. You could see the longing in Ino's eyes. The longing to have someone like that for her.

_Who am I kidding; Choji will never see me in that light. This is just wishful thinking. _Thought Ino.

At the other end of the pool Hinata and Naruto were talking to Choji more Hinata talking because Naruto's comments were not helping much.

" Choji, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. You just need to ask Ino if she'll go out with you." Hinata said.

" Yeah, take her out to eat. That's what I always do for Hinata and she loves it. Just don't take her to the BBQ every time." Naruto said.

" Hey. ITAI! Hinata what was that for?" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

" Now Naruto-kun, you have no room to talk. You take me to Ichiraku Ramen every time we go eat." Hinata said upset.

"Yeah, but Ichiraku Ramen has the best food in all of Konoha, Hinata." Naruto stated.

" I don't know guys, I'm not Ino's type and beside she likes guys like Sasuke. She wouldn't like a guy like me." Said Choji.

" Don't be too hard on yourself, Choji. You'll never know until you ask her." Hinata said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay ignorant, than be rejected by Ino." Said an upset Choji.

" Listen guys, I'm going to go back to the room. I'll see you at dinner." Choji said as he got up and walked back to the suite.

Hinata and Naruto just looked at each other worried about their friend.

" Hinata we have to get those two together." Naruto said.

" That's the first time I agreed with you today Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" HEY!" Naruto said upset

" I'm sorry, but sometimes you just make things worse instead of better." Hinata said.

"I guess so." Naruto said. Hinata saw the girl walking towards her.

" Hey Hinata, we are going to the snack bar. Want to join us." Asked Tenten

" Sure, be back in a little bit Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Ok, I'm going to talk to the guys about our little problem." Naruto said to make sure Ino didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Suna – SandOtou-san - Father

Onsen – Hot SpringsNii-san - Brother

Baka – Stupid/IdiotOkaa-san - mother

Sukebe – PervertItai - Ouch

Nani – What?Obaa-chan - Grandmother

Yosh – Right

Konichi – Female ninja

Mendokuse – Troublesome

Sunagakure – Hidden Village of Sand


	3. New Friends

New Friends

* * *

Hinata and the others headed to the snack bar and saw three girls sitting at a table. This wouldn't have been unusual, but the three girls had animals with them, but unlike domestic animals like Akamaru these were wild. At least, that's what the Konichi's though.

The girl on the right hand side had short strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes, but her pupils were slits like Kiba's. She had markings on her face like Naruto's, but instead of three whisker marks she had four. She wore a one-piece swimsuit that had flames on it. Near her was a small fox, which was the same color as her hair. Beside of her was a light brown girl with brown hair that had blond highlights. She had her hair ties into half-buns with the rest of her hair falling down her head like bunny ears. She had light brown eyes and wore a one-piece solid pink bathing suit. With her she had a snow-white bunny. Sitting in front of them was a dark brown girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore dark eye make-up on her eyes and it reminded Temari of Gaara's eyes. She was wearing a light brown one-piece with leaves falling down the side. Beside her sat a Tanuki, all of them were talking together and to the animals. All of the konichi's found this unusual because they could understand what the animals were saying.

" Um excuse me. Are your animals talking?" Asked a curious Hinata.

Not only did the girl in the flame bating suit look similar to Naruto, but also she even had a fox with her.

" Why yes, they are." Said the girl in the pink bathing suit "Hi, my name is Usagi and to my left is Kitsury and Anuki is in front of me. The fox's name is Inari, but we just call her Kit. The rabbit is Ninjin and the Tanuki is Leaf. We are konichi's from Doobutsugakure." Usagi said.

" I've never heard of that village." Sakura said.

" It's a village where the summoning animals live. We are the guardians of that land which both demons and summoning creatures reside." Stated the blond that they now knew as Kitsury.

"Yeah, our animals are really summoning animals. That's why they can talk." Anuki said

" But if they are summoning animals, shouldn't they go away once your chakra runs low?" Asked Tenten

" No, because they came with us and are our partners. They can be with us as long as they don't get seriously injured." Stated Kitsury

" You are konichi's of Konoha and Suna, right. I'm sure you know about the partners of the Inuzuka clan." Anuki said

At the mention of the Inuzuka clan, Kitsury's eyes widened. Anuki smiled at her reaction.

" Kitsury wants to learn and be taught by an Inuzuka. She thinks it will help her and Kit in they're tracking and defense," said Anuki still smiling.

Temari though saw something else in Kitsury's eyes.

"Well it just so happens one of the boys with us is from the Inuzuka clan. He is here along with is partner if you would like to go meet him." Temari said

" Oh, that would be very nice." Said Kitsury and Inari

" Yeah, the guys are back at the pool. Let's go and we'll introduce you." Ino said

" Ok" the girls said

Their animals just went along to look after the girls. Unbeknownst to the konichi's Anuki could be a handful sometimes. So Kitsury had to step in a lot with help from Inari and Leaf. Usagi and Ninjin would help if needed.

Once they were back at the pool.

" Hey Hinata, who are these girls with you?" asked Naruto

" They are ninja's from Doobutsugakure. We meet them at the snack bar. The blond girl is named Kitsury and is interested in learning from an Inuzuka." Hinata said. Though she suspected that the girls actually might like Inuzuka's.

" You say my name Hinata." Kiba said as he and Akamaru came running up.

But instead of going up to Hinata like Akamaru normally does he headed strait for Kitsury. This surprise Kiba because Akamaru didn't normally take to strangers.

" My what a cute puppy you are. Kit come down, he isn't going to hurt you." Kitsury said

When Inari had seen Akamaru running at her she had gotten scared and climbed on top of Kitsury's head. Kitsury placed Kit down on the ground.

" Are you sure it's ok Kyu." Inari asked

" Yes, it fine Akamaru is a very nice dog. Ne, Akamaru" Kitsury grinned at Akamaru who barked in response.

This caught Kiba off guard. First Akamaru runs up to a stranger, her fox talk so everyone can understand it, and then the girl knows Akamaru's name without him even telling her.

" How did you know his name?" asked Kiba

" He told me." Kitsury said like it wasn't unusual

" You understand him." Kiba said surprised

" We three can talk to all animals and understand them perfectly." Anuki said walking up next to Kitsury.

"Cool" Naruto said

" Oi, Kitsury, I smell him." Anuki stated

" Again? You haven't found him the last 20 times you've said that." Kitsury said annoyed

" But, Kyu-ane-chan I'm sure this time." Anuki said

" What are you guys talking about?" asked Neji

" Oh, sorry. You guys remember how we said that both summons and demons come from our village. Well, we are actually looking for two demons that have been gone for a long time." Usagi explained

" So, who are these demons?" asked Kankurou

By this time everyone had gathered around and the girls introduced themselves and their animals to the boys.

" Well one is by beloved Shukaku." Said a starry-eyed Anuki

" Oh god, here we go again." Kitsury said rolling her eyes

"He was the greatest and most powerful demon in the village and his kindness was unmatched." Anuki said

" Excuse me? Kyubi is much more powerful than you stupid One-tailed Shukaku." Kitsury stated.

" Don't make me bury you ass Kyu." Anuki said angrily

" Yeah, like that could happen." Kitsury said

" Now you two stop it." Usagi said

"Sorry" both said

" D...did you j...ust say Shukaku and K...kyubi?" Asked a now nervous Naruto.

All the Konoha and Suna kids were surprised that Naruto was nervous about hearing the demons names. He even looked like he had just seen a ghost.

" You see my partner Inari and Anuki's partner Leaf are the daughters of the Kyubi and Shukaku." Kitsury explained

" Wait, Inari is a girl? But, Inari is a boy's name." Kiba said

" Yeah, I have no say in naming kitsune's in the village. I don't know what the elder kitsune's were thinking when they named her Inari. We just call her Kit she likes it better anyways. Right, Kit." Kitsury said

"Right, Kyu" Inari stated

" Ok, so then why do they call you Kyu?" Temari asked

Kitsury gave a foxy grin and said" It's a long story and I don't think now is the time or place to discuss it." With that the subject was dropped.

"Ok, back to Shukaku and Kyubi. Why is Anuki going gaga over the Shukaku." Kankurou asked

" Well…. You see, before the Shukaku left our village, he was engaged to Anuki. When he and Kyubi never returned the elders sent us out to find them. And since they had to send a group out Usagi came with us to make it a three person team." Kitsury explained

_What the hell are they talking about Shukaku? _Asked Gaara

" **Before Suna found me and Konoha ran into a pissed off Kyubi we lived in Doobutsugakure. When I was captured that crazy Suna monk found me and I couldn't return to my village or to my family. Now since I'm in you, Anuki is yours to marry."** Shukaku said

"I'VE GOT TO DO WHAT!" shouted Gaara

This caused everyone to look at Gaara, including the three ninja's from Doobutsugakure. At the moment Anuki recognized Shukaku's chakra signature. All you saw next was a brown streak and Gaara fall on the grown. The next image was Anuki on top of Gaara hugging him and Gaara still shocked from what the Shukaku had just told him.

" I was wrong, this is worse that the last time. Gaara's got a girlfriend now." Kankurou stated. Everyone else just sweat dropped, except Kitsury who was getting rather ticked at Anuki's antics.

"Uh-oh!" said Usagi

" Now she's done it!" Said an angry Kitsury

" Now Kitsury, calm down, you know she can't control it if she gets like this." Usagi said

" But she could put us all in danger with her baka shenanigans." Said Kitsury

Everyone else hadn't even heard the argument. They were all looking at the ears and tail sticking out of Anuki. On top of that they were the ears and tail of a Tanuki, just like her partner Leaf.

All the time Anuki was hugging Gaara telling him about herself and asking him about what he liked. Silence was his answer for all her questions.

"**Dammit cub, talk to her."** Shukaku said

_Like What? Hi, but I'm no who you think I am. Yeah, like that's going to work._ Gaara said

" **You want me to talk to her?"** Shukaku asked.

_No, not now, maybe later first I need to get her off of me. Then I have to figure out what she is and why she has a tail. _Gaara said

"**She's a hanyou, a Tanuki-hanyou to be precise."** Shukaku said

_A What?_ Gaara asked

" A hanyou is when a human and demon have a child. The child has features of the demon, mostly ears and tail. But they look more human than anything. Of course, don't let their appearance fool you, she would be an equal match if you were to fight any of them." Shukaku said

_Any of them?_ Gaara questioned

" **Yeah, look at her companions." **Shukaku told Gaara

At this time Gaara turned his head and looked at Kitsury and Usagi. Where Usagi's buns and floppy hair had been they were now brown bunny ears. While Kitsury, had fox ears and nine-tails the color of her hair. On top of that she looked like she was ready to kill. The only thing stopping her were the animal partners and Usagi holding onto all of her tails for dear life.

"LET ME AT HER! I'M GONNA KILL HER. SHE KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THIS VACATION WAS TO US AND NOW WE'LL HAVE TO LEAVE. NO ONE WILL LET US STAY HERE NOW!" Kitsury screamed

At her shouting everyone looked at the image that Gaara was also seeing. Even though, Anuki was a surprise. Everyone almost freaked when they saw Kitsury's nine-tails. So far she had been so nice to everyone, but it looked like she was going to destroy anything in her path to get to Anuki.

"**She's worse than her father."** Stated Kyubi

_What are you talking about Kyubi? _Asked Naruto

"**I'm that girls uncle, I suppose. Her father is my brother, he fell in love with a human and had Kitsury. But in kitsune cases a hanyou version is even stronger than a demon and they are accepted in our clan. Whereas, other species look down on them."** Kyubi explained

_But she was trying to find an Inuzuka to help train her._ Naruto said

" **I said she was strong, not smart. She still had to learn how to fight and protect the village. BAKA!"** Kyubi said

_Oh!_ Naruto said

"**Also, don't be surprised if she's already figured out that I'm in you."** Kyubi stated

_NANI!_ Naruto screamed to Kyubi

" **It's just a slight chance, she has probably sensed my chakra when everyone first meet."** Kyubi said

What brought Naruto talk with Kyubi short was a vision of fire

_Great I'm seeing fire now._ Naruto though

" Naruto-kun duck!" Screamed Hinata.

At that Naruto ducked and just missed being hit by a large fireball coming towards him. Because he had ducked the ball headed strait to Anuki's tail and caught it on fire.

"ITAI, ITAI!" screamed Anuki as she jumped into the pool to dowse the flames.

"Ooh, Kyu-ane-chan is so mean to me." Anuki said

"Yeah, well now we will have to leave. No one is going to talk to us now that the Henge has been released." Kitsury told Anuki

" But did you have to use Fox Fire on me?" pouted a soaked Anuki

" Well it got you off Gaara and I don't think he liked you being on him too much." Smirked Kitsury

"No, Gaara-kun liked me being with him." An upset Anuki stated

" If you say so." Kitsury said

"Now Kitsury, we wouldn't be having any problems if you didn't loose you're cool and use Fox Fire." Usagi said

" How can I stay calm when this baka ruins it every time we go anywhere. We haven't had a vacation in ages because the baka Tanuki is always thinking every boy she sees in the Shukaku's container." Kitsury said.

" Actually, in this case she's right." Lee interjected

"NANI!" Kitsury said

" Are you sure your not related somehow to Naruto, Kitsury? Cause you and him could probably out yell one another with your answers." Kiba joked

Kitsury just looked at the dog-owner and calmed down enough so that Usagi didn't have to hold her tails. She then got very upset.

" Well, we will be going now. Knowing none of you will want to talk to us now. Come on guys, Kit." Kitsury said sadly

" But Kitsury, I like being with Akamaru and he doesn't mind that you are like that." Inari said

" Yeah, I knew you were a hanyou when I first met you." Akamaru barked to Kitsury

At this Kitsury was surprised. Normally, if animals or people knew they were actually hanyou's they would be run out of town. They though hanyou's were worse that demons, so the group could never stay in one place for a long time.

" We all want to stay." Said the hanyou's and partners to Kitsury

At this time her friend's sweat dropped. Naruto still couldn't believe Kyubi's story about the girls and Kitsury. So, while she had stopped to listen to he friends, he decided to investigate. Of course, his version of investigation was to go behind Kitsury and pull on her ears and tails.

_Ears ok, but tails is a different story._ Kitsury thought

"I'll give her 5 seconds." whispered Leaf to Inari, who just shook her head in agreement

Five second later, Naruto was 2 miles away in a giant crater. Kitsury had gotten mad and taken all nine of her tails and used them as a bat with Naruto as the ball.

"Oh no, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she rushed to him

" Don't worry Hinata, the baka can withstand more than that." Sasuke said

Everyone then went to see if Naruto was all right. At this point Anuki decided to attach herself to Gaara again, but as a permanent addition to his back. With no gourd on he didn't think anything about it. As Hinata was rushing to Naruto, Kitsury stepped in and told her to give them a minute. Worried Hinata looked at Kitsury who just gave her a foxy smile.

"No worries." was all Kitsury said

With that she walked down the crater and helped Naruto up.

"So, you Ok Naruto." Kitsury asked

"Yeah, but that was quite a hit." Naruto said

" It'll teach you next time to not pull on my tails." Kitsury said putting her hands behind her head

"Ya know." Kitsury started

" Huh?" Naruto answered

" If it wasn't for Kyubi you would be dead right now." Kitsury said

Naruto stopped in mid-walk. Kitsury looked back and grinned at Naruto

" Don't worry, you can tell the others when you think it's the right time. I have no right to tell your friends about Kyubi or to tell his container what he should or shouldn't do with his life. But let me tell you one thing, Hinata and the others won't care either way. They don't see you as s demon, but as a strong willed, loud-mouth blond who never give up on anything." That all Kitsury said and walked on

Dumbfounded that the baka kitsune was right and she knew about it froze Naruto, until Hinata came running up to him to check him.

" Well I think you three have some explaining to do." Stated Kankurou

" Yeah." Everyone said

" Well we will be going now. I'm pretty sure you all just want us to leave now." Kitsury said

"NANI" everyone shouted

This caused Kitsury's fox ears to perk up in surprise.

" Are you joking? Your going to stay here and explain to us what is going on? This is too mendokuse." Stated an also confused Shikamaru

"Um, are you sure you guys are ok with us staying." Asked Usagi

" Yeah, just don't throw anymore Fox Fire at me anymore and we'll be ok." Stated a grinning Naruto

" Ok, we'll tell you our story." Anuki explained

" First just tell us what you are." Sasuke stated

" They're hanyou's." Gaara and Naruto both said

Who then looked at each other confused also how the other knew about hanyou's.

"**Shukaku must have told him Kit."** Kyubi told Naruto

_Oh right._ Naruto said to him

" **I don't know how that kid knows about hanyou's, but there is something familiar about his chakra signature. It's almost like Kitsury's or Inari's."** Shukaku said

_You mean fox like, even Kyubi like._ Gaara asked

" **You don't think Konoha put Kyubi in him. Do you cub?" **Shukaku asked

_It would be the only explanation as to how he beat us when we attacked Konoha._ Gaara said

The discussion between Gaara and the Shukaku only lasted a few seconds and Gaara then went on to explain to the group what Shukaku had told him earlier about hanyou's. Naruto decided to stay quiet and listen to Gaara's explanation because he still wasn't ready for his friends to learn his secret.

" So that's what you are?" Choji asked

" And they call you Kyu because of your tail, right?" Kiba questioned Kitsury

The three girls nodded their heads. Waiting to be stoned or yelled at, but what came next was a shock to all of them.

" THE STORY OF THE FIERY YOUTH OF THE HANYOUS. I MUST HEAR YOUR COURAGEOUS STORY." Lee stated

Everyone sweat dropped, except Usagi, who giggled at the boy's playful nature.

" Actually it would be best if Usagi explains. She's good at this sort of stuff." Anuki said who was still on Gaara's back

" Ok, I'll do it. Only if you get off of Gaara's back, Anuki." Usagi said

" Do I have to?" Anuki wined

" Get off or be forced off." Leaf said

Anuki looked down at Leaf.

" You wouldn't." Anuki said angrily

The next thing everyone saw was Leaf started to grow in size. Originally Leaf was the size of Akamaru, but by the time Anuki had gotten off Gaara she was the size of a wolf.

" Mou, Leaf is mean to me." Anuki pouted. Kitsury just smirked.

" Ok, now that that's done. Ninjin-chan your up." Usagi said

" Yes ma'am." Was all Ninjin said and the next second was gone

No one saw what happened next, only the results. Which was Anuki tied to a nearby tree with black rope. Everyone then looked questioning at Usagi.

" First off it's maiden hair rope. Anuki can't get out of it. Secondly, I won't be able to tell the story because she'll be back on Gaara half-way through it." Usagi explained

" Your so mean to me Usagi, Kyu-ane-chan help me." Anuki cried

" Nope, you'll stay there until the story is done." Kitsury said

" Ok as we explained to the girls we three are the guardians of Doobutsugakure. There is only one requirement to be a guardian you must be a hanyou. Gaara explained earlier what hanyou's are, which I'm guessing Shukaku told you about." Usagi said which Gaara nodded his head." Anyways, when Shukaku and Kyubi both went missing the elders of each clan sent their guardians out to find their leaders. With them they sent the demons daughters as partners. As to why Ninjin and I are here, we are friends of these four and the elders didn't want them going alone. For the worlds own safety." Usagi said

" You wouldn't have to do it if the baka Tanuki could control herself." Kitsury said

" Oh, like you have room to talk." Anuki replied

" Will both of you please, shut up!" Usagi said

"Sorry." They replied

" Ok, so since then we've been looking for the two leaders and it seems we finally found them." Said Usagi as she looked at Gaara and the Naruto

" We found one." Kitsury said. Trying to protect Naruto who had went rigid when Usagi looked at him.

" But…." Usagi said

"ONE!" Kitsury shouted

Usagi could see in Kitsury's eyes Kyubi didn't need to be brought up at the time and dropped it.

" Oh, my bad." Usagi said

Naruto relaxed a little, but this didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

_Naruto-kun, why did you just get so nervous when Usagi looked at you? Is there something you still haven't told me?"_ Hinata thought

" So, no we'll return and tell the elders about Shukaku. Since we won't be able to stay here now." Usagi said

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU LOVELY LADIES NOT BE ABLE TO STAY AT THIS WONDERFUL ONSEN NOW?" Lee questioned

Usagi smiled caringly at the innocent Lee.

" Because you don't want to be around us now." Kitsury said

" Who said that?" Kiba asked

" You guys can stay. It's ok with the human." Akamaru barked to the hanyou girls

" Well, we just thought since most human and demons don't think too highly of us. That you would just want us to go after we explained everything." Anuki said walking towards the group.

"Um, how did you get out of that rope? I though it was impossible for you to break?" questioned Ino

" Yeah, it's impossible to break, but not difficult to use Kawarimi on." Anuki replied

"Oh, then why didn't you use that in the first place?" Asked Ino

" Because I didn't want to be Tanuki BBQ." Anuki said looking at the innocent Kitsury

" So you guys are ok with our guardians?" Ninjin questioned

" Yeah, we'll need you and your guardians to shut up now about us not liking you all. We wouldn't still be here if we didn't like you. Kay. Also, if you had to grow up around Gaara nothing comes as too much as a surprise anymore." Kankurou said

" What's that suppose to mean?" Gaara questioned

" I'm just saying." Kankurou replied

" Don't make me tell mom when we get home." Gaara said calmly

" Hey, I thought we were going to leave mom out of this from now on." Kankurou said

" So, what do you guys want to do now?" Tenten asked

" Lets go to the Arcade. That was fun last time." Gaara said

* * *

Doobutsugakure – Hidden village of Animals

Inari – God of Harvest

Ninjin – Carrot

Usagi – Rabbit

Tanuki – Raccoon Dog (Not and American raccoon, there's a difference!)

Ne – Right/See/Hey/Isn' it

Hanyou – Half demon, half human

Kitsune – Fox

Ane-chan – Older Sister

Kawarimi – Body Switch

Kyu - Nine


	4. Ninja's Meet Videogames

Ninja's meets Videogames

* * *

"… " was Temari and Kankurou's reaction to Gaara's suggestion

" When did you go to the arcade?" they both questioned

" The last time, then Kankurou made me mad by embarrassing me." Said Gaara blushing

" Oh that's when he…" Naruto started to say when Kankurou covered his mouth

" Ok, now I really need you to shut up now or I'll have to kill you!" stated Kankurou

Everyone else just laughed. The hanyou girls were at a complete loss. Once at the arcade the hanyou girls went back to their Henge forms, though the Konoha and Suna ninjas didn't care about the forms. But they guessed it was just natural with other people around.

" I want to play the Whack-A-Mole game again." Gaara said

Kankurou and Temari were both surprised. _Gaara, likes to play arcade games_?

" You want to pretend its Kankurou again?" Naruto asked

" Naw, not mad at him this time." Gaara replied

_Note to self: get Gaara a Whack-A-Mole game once we get home. _Kankurou thought

Everyone else separated and headed to different games. Kankurou and Temari started fighting a Street Fighter game. Where Temari's Chung Lee was kicking Kankurou's Bison ass. Naruto and Sasuke were playing a motorcycle game. They both tied, which made them have numerous rematches, but always ended in a tied. Hinata just watched the two play the game. Kiba, Kitsury, Anuki, and Usagi with their partners headed to the claw machines. Kiba tried to get a plush puppy that looked like Akamaru for Kitsury, but failed miserably. Kitsury then tried and was able to get the pup, a nine-tailed fox, Tanuki, and rabbit plush too for everyone with her.

" Wow, you're good at this." Kiba said

" Yeah, Kitsury has a talent for these things." Anuki said, while cuddling her plush Tanuki that looked like the Shukaku.

Choji, Neji, and Tenten followed Ino and Sakura who found a game they had never seen before. On top of the game it said Dance Dance Revolution.

"Ooh, lets play this one Sakura." Ino said

" What is it?" questioned Sakura

" It's a dance competition game. It's really fun." Anuki said walking up with the rest of her group.

Anuki then explained how to play the game and they started playing. Of course, it wasn't very long into the game when Ino and Sakura's rivalry had started again. At this time everyone had gathered around the game now.

" Your too slow Ino-pig. I'm going to win." Sakura said

" In your dreams forehead-girl." Ino said

Choji and Sasuke just rolled their eyes with the girl's statements.

" Here they go again." Sasuke said

" At least it's something productive and not chasing you." Choji said smiling

" Yeah, really." Sasuke said smirking

Sakura and Ino danced to the music and followed the arrows with each person screaming for the favorite to win. At the end Ino and Sakura were exhausted and had to be carried off the games stages by Choji and Sasuke. After they were removed Usagi and Anuki got up and requested the hardest song on the entire game. Which caused the Konoha and Suna ninjas to be surprise. Ino and Sakura had chosen the easiest song and were worn out, but these two were about to play the hardest song on the whole game.

" Are they insane?' Neji questioned Kitsury

" Nope, they've play this game all the time. I just hope those two don't get carried away." Kitsury said

" In what way Kitsury-san?" Hinata questioned

" First, don't call me Kitsury-san, just Kitsury or Kyu is fine. Second, those two are more competitive that Ino and Sakura and normally that's one of the ways how people find out about us." Kitsury said

" I though it was because of your temper." Naruto said

"Naw, I gat mad, but those two know I wouldn't hurt them its just play. Also, I'd protect them with my life if I had to. I believe you understand Naruto. " Kitsury said smiling at him, "It's a fox thing." she whispered

" Yeah" Naruto said looking at all his friends

" And don't think that doesn't; include you guys now." Kitsury added

" Oh and this is for you Naruto." Kitsury said as she handed Naruto the plush Kyubi she had won out of the claw machine

" Don't worry, I just thought you'd like it. You can give it to someone else if you want to." Kitsury stated. Naruto then smiled and turned to Hinata.

" Hinata, Kyu won this, would you like it. It's too girly for me." Naruto said

" You sure Kitsury?" Hinata asked

" Yeah, I have Kit after all." Kitsury said while petting Inari in her arms.

Everyone else jaw dropped at the speed of the music and speed Usagi and Anuki were dancing to DDR, but when the music sped up even more their ears and tails can out. That's when what Kitsury had said earlier was explained. Anuki was about to miss a square, but used her tail to hit it. While Usagi tried to wipe Anuki out by reaching one of her legs across Anuki's stage.

"Uh-oh, I think we're going to have to step-in guys." Leaf said

Ninjin and Inari nodded their heads in agreement. Once the music stopped Usagi and Anuki were about to hurt each other.

" Alright, I think it's time we head back to out room girls." Kitsury said

" Why don't you guys come and stay with us. We are here on invitation and have plenty of room." Hinata said while mimicking Anuki's cuddling with her new plushy.

"OK" they said and headed to their rooms to get their stuff and move to the Konoha and Suna's suite.

Once the Doobutsugakure ninjas had gotten to the suite of Team 7 and friends they were in shock. They were in the most expensive room in the whole Onsen. Each person room had two beds to the rooms. There were 10 rooms in all the couples stayed together and the others roomed by themselves.

" So want do you guys want to do now? It's too late to go to the Onsen." Anuki said

" Lets play a game." Naruto said

" What game, moron? No one thought of bringing a game." Kankurou said

" We have a game." Kitsury and Anuki said

What worried the others was not was the girls said, but the look that was in their eyes. It reminded them of a predator watching its prey.

" Cool!" said Naruto

" What kind of game is it?" asked Choji

" Oh, it's a video game." Anuki said

" Yeah, but there are rules to things that must be done before you even play the game." Kitsury said grinning

" You guys! I don't want to play this game. Remember the man at the gaming store told us about the game. It's really scary! I don't do well with stuff like this." Usagi wined

" DON'T WORRY BEAUTIFUL USAGI. I LEE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ANY DANGERS THAT MIGHT HAPPEN." Lee proclaimed to Usagi. She just smiled and nodded her head

_Ok, one down, four more to go._ Thought couples

Everyone had noticed how well Usagi reacted to Lee and also Lee had given up on Sakura since the Sasuke kissing incident the last time they were at the Onsen. So, everyone was glad he might have finally found someone.

" Ok, so what's the game?" Choji asked again

" Oh, sorry. It's called Fatal Frame 2: The Crimson Butterfly." Kitsury said

' Ooh, butterflies, I want to play." Ino and Sakura said

" Sorry girls, but I don't think you'll handle two minutes on the game." Leaf stated

" What do you mean?" they asked

" It's a horror game and like we said there are rules." Anuki said

" So what are the rules?" Neji questioned

" Ok, I'll explain." Kitsury said.

" First, you have to play the game with witnesses. Second, you have to all gather around the TV it's being played on and third, it must be played completely in the dark." Kitsury explained

" I recommend you pick the two bravest people to play it." Anuki said

" Well Sasuke-kun for sure." Sakura said

" What about the other?" questioned Tenten

" Well, it's between Gaara and Neji. Those two never show emotion." Temari said

" How will we chose?" asked Neji

" A COIN TOSS! Anuki screamed " Heads is Neji and tails it's my Gaara-kun." Anuki said starry-eyed

"I'm not you Gaara-kun." Gaara said annoyed

"Ok, give me the coin. So it'll be a fair toss." Kitsury said.

She them flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

" Ok, Gaara, grab the other controller." Kitsury said

As the game started a crimson butterfly flew across the screen. The girls all oohed and awed at it until Inari inserted.

" Yeah, it's all the oohing and awing now, but later it'll be crying and screaming.

" What do you mean Inari?" Hinata asked

" Call me Kit and I suggest you and Naruto retire early if you were wise." Inari stated

" Is it Ok with you Naruto-kun if we do that?" Hinata asked Naruto

"Yeah, Hinata we can talk in the room." Naruto said. Hinata noticed he looked a little down.

_I wonder if he's going to tell her?_ Kitsury thought

" Kit" Kitsury whispered

" Yes, Kyu." Inari replied

" Go and stay in those two room, but make sure they don't know you're in there. I think Naruto is going to tell Hinata about his occupant and I don't want him getting hurt. I think Hinata will understand his predicament, but sometime you never know." Kitsury finished

" Yes, Kyu." Inari said and walked off heading towards Naruto and Hinata's room.

Usagi and Ninjin then walked up to Kitsury.

" Is that why you told me that Kyubi wasn't here?" Usagi questioned

Kitsury just nodded and continued watching the boys play the game with Kiba and Akamaru. Usagi returned to sitting with Lee. Sasuke and Gaara were doing pretty well in the game. They both had found the camera and film for capturing the ghosts in photos. They were currently battling a ghost girl and a doll, which had her dead twin soul in it. The tricky part was you had to hit the girl and not the doll.

While battling in the stupid doll-girl area, Kankurou had decided to play a trick on the girls. The game was so scary that most were about to freak out and leave the room. Kankurou used his chakra strings to grab Karasu that was in his room. He was then able to sneak him out and into the living room where everyone was. At the precise moment that the doll jumped out and Sasuke's character attacked, he struck. Having Karasu attach onto Sakura.

"AAAAAAAH!" was heard for Sakura

Thinking they were under attack, Sasuke grabbed his kunai's he always kept with him and threw them at the attacker. The commotions had caused Naruto and Hinata from their room and turn the light on.

" What's going on?" questioned Hinata

" Sakura was that you that screamed?" Naruto asked

The next thing they saw was Kankurou with Karasu on the ground. But Kankurou was in an unusual position. He had a number of kunai's pinning him to the wall and one a little too close to his manly hood for his liking.

" That's what you get for scaring people." Temari said as she came and whacked him on the head with her fan.

" Geeze Kankurou, you and your stupid puppet nearly gave me a heart attack." Sakura said

Sasuke just walked up to him and started removing the kunai's. After he was done he whispered. " Ever do anything to her again and I won't miss next time."

Kankurou just gulped.

" Well, I think it's time we all went to bed." Kitsury said

All the couples headed to their rooms.

" Hey Kitsury, you and Kit can sleep with me and Akamaru." Kiba said

"Ok." Kitsury and Kit replied

"YES AND MY LOVELY USAGI YOU AND YOU PARTNER ARE WELCOME IN MY ROOM." Lee said excitedly. Usagi just giggled at his antics she just though he treated everyone like they were goddesses.

" OK, so Kitsury is with Kiba, Usagi is with Lee, so I'll go with…" At that a brown streak was seen again and Anuki was beside Gaara following him into his room.

" Um guys, not a good idea!" Leaf said while looking at a retreating Anuki.

" Oh, sorry guys, we'll have to stay out here. She's going to cause trouble if she's with Gaara." the girls told the boys.

" Oh, Ok." was Kiba and Lee's reply

" We'll sleep here in the living room. It'll be fine." Kitsury said

With this Anuki reluctantly walked back to the group and got ready to sleep in the living room.


	5. Truth Revealed and Hanyou

Truth Revealed and Hanyou's Talk

* * *

It has been a number of hours since everyone had gone to his or her rooms, but there were still quiet a few that were still awake talking or thinking about someone. One of these groups was Naruto and Hinata.

_Kitsury's right I need to tell Hinata about Kyubi. _Naruto had finally decided

" Just do it! I don't think you'll need to worry, Kit. After her reaction, ask her what her opinion is of what the others would say." Kyubi said

_You sound as if she won't have a problem with it_. Naruto said

" You'll see Kit, you'll see." Kyubi answered

Unbeknownst to the couple Inari has snuck into the room before the ruckus with Kankurou and Sakura and she stayed near till Naruto had told Hinata.

_Come on Kit just tell her already. She loves you and won't care about anything my Otou-san did._ Inari thought

"Um, Hinata." Naruto started

"Huh?" Hinata responded

" We've been going out for a while now, right?" Naruto asked

" Uh-huh, it's almost been a year now that we've been officially dating. Including my Otou-san's approval." Hinata said

" Well… there is still something I haven't told you and well…" Naruto stopped

_I don't know if I can do this if she rejects me the others will too and I don't know what I'll do if no one will accept me for something that wasn't even my fault._ He thought

"Naruto, whatever it is I won't think any differently of you." Hinata said smiling

Naruto just shook his head frowning

" Don't make promises you can't keep, Hinata." He said

" I don't and you know it! Now spill it Naruto-kun!" Hinata said demandingly

" I'm…" Naruto started

" You're what?" Hinata questioned

" I'm really…" Naruto continued

" Un-huh." Hinata said

" This" at that Naruto held up Hinata's plush Kyubi doll

" You're a plushy?" she questioned

" No, not the plushy. I'm what the plushy is of." Naruto said

" A Kyubi?" Hinata questioned again.

With that Naruto nodded his head.

" How can you be the Kyubi, the Fourth killed him." Hinata stated

At this Naruto did something Hinata had never seen him do before he started crying.

" Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata as now very upset that her boyfriend was crying

" He …di..dn't k…ill it Hi..na..ta!" Naruto said in between sobs

This shocked Hinata if the Fourth didn't kill the Kyubi, then what had happened to it. Then everything clicked into place.

_Usagi was looking at both Naruto-kun and Gaara, when they were looking for both Kyubi and Shukaku. Kitsury talking to Naruto alone and giving him the plushy, it all makes sense now._ Hinata thought

" Oh Naruto-kun." was all she could say and hugged the now crying kitsune container

_That's why most of the villagers look at him the way they do. They think he's the Kyubi and not it's container. I'm grateful Otou-san isn't one who thought he was the demon. _Hinata thought

" So… you two are alright now then?" Inari asked coming out from her hiding spot

" Kit, have you been in here the entire time?" Hinata questioned. Naruto was at a loss for words.

" Yes, Kyu asked me to watch you because she knew Naruto might tell you his secret. She didn't want him getting hurt. Even though, we knew what your reaction would be. We still worry for Naruto." Inari explained

"Naruto-sama…" Inari said next, which caused Naruto to look at the fox

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but like Kyu said you are now our friend and even though it was wrong of me to do this we had to watch over you." Inari then bowed and began to open the door with her tail and leave.

"Kit, wait." Naruto said with that Inari turned around

" Tell Kyu thank you and that I'll tell the others before I leave here." Naruto stated

Inari just bowed again and shut the door behind her.

" They really care for you even though we have barely known them a day." Hinata said

" Yeah, how anyone can think they are evil or mean is beyond my knowledge." Naruto said " So, your Ok with Kyubi being in me Hinata?" Naruto asked

" He's in there to help you and Konoha now, whatever evil he did in the past are being undone by the good you've done and will do in the future as the Hokage." She stated

" I love you so much, Hinata." Naruto said as he exhaustedly fell asleep in Hinata's arms. She just wanted to watch him until finally sleep overtook her.

Outside the room

" How did it go Kit?" Kitsury asked

" Well, what we expected." Inari said

" He also told me to tell you thank you and he'd tell the other before he leaves here." She added

" Now I can go to sleep, finally!" Inari stated tiredly

" Actually Kit, I'm having trouble going to sleep. I think I'm going to see if Kiba and Akamaru are still up. Want to come with?" Kitsury said

" Why not." Inari said

At that Kitsury and Inari headed to Kiba and Akamaru's room.

Kitsury opened the door slowly not to wake Kiba up. She just wanted some company and even if he was asleep that was all right for her.

_I'll just sleep on the floor since the lights are out._ Kitsury thought not knowing about the other bed

But before she could close the door she heard a voice.

" Hey! Hey! Whose there?" Akamaru barked

" Hush Akamaru, it's just me and Kitsury." Inari answered

" Yes please be quiet Akamaru. I don't want to wake up Kiba." Kitsury pleaded softly

" Too late for that." said a groggy Kiba "Man Akamaru, why did you have to do that? You could tell from their sent who they were." Kiba added

" You never know Kiba." Akamaru replied smiling

"I'm sorry Kiba, it's just that game Anuki bought has me a little freaked and I couldn't go to sleep. I thought that since you invited me earlier it would be alright for me and Kit to at least sleep on the floor in here." Kitsury said

Kiba could tell she was upset and that something was troubling her.

" What do you mean sleep on the floor! There is another bed in here you can sleep on that." Kiba said

With that Kitsury's ears perked up. He wasn't mad at her for waking him up, actually he sounded happy she had come to see him.

"Um…Ok." Kitsury said as she walked over to the other bed and sat down on it.

At this time Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's chest and went to Inari who had found a large sleeping pad for dogs. She then curled up in it and fell asleep with Akamaru covering her to protect her.

" Humph, well that's a first." Kitsury stated

" What do you mean?" Kiba asked while looking at the scene their two partners had made

" Well… Kit is like me not very outgoing, but she just warmed up to Akamaru like she knew him for years. The same goes for everyone else in your group. Back home she has all kinds of kitsune's chasing after her to be her mate. But she refuses them; most are only after her because she's the daughter of Kyubi and strong. She just says that they're not the right one and he's still out there. Looks like she finally found him." Kitsury grinned. "I also might add that I approve greatly. Those two are so similar. To me Akamaru is just a dog version of Kit."

" So it the same way for Kit too." Kiba said now looking at Kitsury

" Huh?" she asked

" Akamaru's the exact same way. He is very leery at first, but then protective of his pack. Of course, you know most of it comes from their companions." Kiba said

" Yeah, it's just like I told Naruto." Kitsury said warmly

" What did you tell that loudmouth blond?" Kiba asked a little jealous that Kitsury had talked more with Naruto that with him. Kitsury could smell that he was upset, but she found this funny and started laughing.

"Nani?" Kiba asked

" You're jealous." Kitsury said

" Maybe" he said blushing

" Don't be Naruto's just a friend, he has Hinata. I just told him that we have similar personalities because of unusual circumstances." She said

" What to you mean?" he asked

At that Kitsury got rather upset and her ears drooped again.

" I'll be explained later Kiba. I'm not at liberty to tell you about Naruto's personal life. Just let me tell you one thing. He has had it much harder than he lets on. You could say a lot of the times he wears a mask so on one knows the true Naruto. But, I'm able to see through it because I wear one a lot too." Kitsury said sadly

At that she started crying. This upset Kiba knowing a friend he really like, even more than Hinata was upset over something. It hurt him hard in the chest. Kiba got off his bed and headed to the bed Kitsury was currently on.

" Come on Kitsury. It's all right. Nothing bad is going to happen as long as I'm here." Kiba said comfortingly

" Kiba, people can be cruel…especially towards hanyou's… But you and your…friends have welcomed us…in with the same warm..th we have received f…rom our village. It's not just hanyou that people..fear though, it's what they d..on't understand. Just lis.ten to me." Kitsury said as she tried to stop crying

"Ok" Kiba said worried

" Whatever happens, whatever Naruto tells you don't blame him it wasn't his fault. Ok." She said

" Yeah, Kitsury, but I'm confused now." He said

" You won't be soon." She said and continued crying

Kiba just held her until she was quiet. He then looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled.

_How anyone could hate any of these girls is beyond my knowledge. Each one is so kind and gentle. How people think they are worse than demons are just stupid. _He thought

With that he fell asleep holding Kitsury in his arms.

When Kitsury had shut the door to Kiba's room, it had woken up Ninjin who woke up Usagi who was having a bad dream.

" Usagi, you ok?" Ninjin asked

" Yeah, hey were did Kitsury go?" Usagi asked

" She went to talk to Kiba, I think?" Ninjin answered

" Good for her. I'm going to go talk to Lee them." Usagi said smiling

Ninjin just shook her head. She knew were this was going. So they both headed to Lee's room. Inside Lee had yet to go to sleep, but was doing exercises.

" Lee, what are you doing?" Usagi asked

" OH, MY WONDERFUL BEAUTY, I'M DOING MY BEDTIME EXERCISES." Lee explained

" Isn't that going to keep you up?" Usagi questioned

" NO, IT HELPS ME GO TO SLEEP FASTER." Lee answered

" Ok, well it is alright if I stay with you tonight. That stupid game of Anuki's scared me and I'm having problems sleeping." Usagi said

" YOSH, MY LADY YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME! THERE IS AND EXTRA BED OVER THERE." Lee said and then pointing to the extra bed

" Ok, thanks Lee and night." She said and got into the bed

" OH YES, GOODNIGHT MY LOVELY MAIDEN." Lee stated

At this Usagi smiled and went to bed as did Lee.

Back in the living room Leaf had woken up by feeling cold. She looked around and found everyone else was gone.

" Hey, Anuki." Leaf said trying to wake Anuki up

" Nooooo" Anuki wined

"Anuki, everyone's gone." Leaf said

" Please, just 5 more minutes with my Gaara-kun." She said sleepily

Leaf just rolled her eyes" YOU BAKA HANYOU WAKE UP NOW!"

With that Anuki was wide-awake.

" Man, did you have to change your voice to sound like my dad, Leaf. Give me a heart attack why don't you." Anuki said upset

" Everyone's gone." Leaf repeated

" Huh, oh! They are probably gone to stay with their new guy friends." After her statement Anuki smiled evilly and her ears twitched.

" What are you thinking, Anuki?" Leaf questioned suspicious of her partner

" No one is here to stop me." Anuki said gleefully

" I'm here." Leaf added

" You don't count. Let's go to Gaara-kun's room." Anuki said

" Un-uh, I know what you'll do." Leaf said

" Ara, me do anything?" Anuki said looking innocent

" Yea, that won't work on me you know. Seen it one too many times." Leaf said

" Pleeeeeese, I don't like sleeping on this hard floor Leaf." Anuki pleaded

" You're not, you're sleeping on a futon." Leaf explained

" But, the rooms have nice beds. They also have a bed for pets." Anuki said cunningly

" Well, ok." Leaf said caving in

" YATA!" Anuki shouted

" But be quiet!" Lead added

" Hai." Anuki whispered

With that Anuki and Leaf headed to Gaara's room. They made sure not to wake him. Since the girls had shown up Shukaku had become relaxed and was letting Gaara sleep.

_What is this? Huh, she's already making her move. You go Anuki; he needs someone to show him everything he was deprived of as a child. _Shukaku thought

Shukaku let Gaara sleep and knew there was no problem. With that Anuki got into Gaara's bed and fell asleep with him becoming her giant plushy.

The next morning Gaara woke up, but found he couldn't move.

_This is unusual what's going on?_ Gaara questioned to himself

He then looked to his right and saw Anuki in bed with him. She was awake and watching Gaara.

" Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Anuki asked

" NANI!" Gaara screamed

His scream could be heard through out the Onsen. Everyone woke up and headed straight for Naruto's room, but when they found out it wasn't him. They then headed to the only other person who hadn't come, Gaara.

" Nani? How does he do it?" Kankurou asked looking at the scene in front of everyone.

"He's nice, something you wouldn't know anything about." Temari said

There was Anuki beside Gaara in the bed. With Anuki looking very pleased with herself.

"Soooo, anyone going to remove her or not?" Gaara asked

"Anuki, what did you do?" Kitsury asked angrily

" Anything my little heart desired." Anuki told Kitsury

" Why you!" Kitsury said

" She didn't do anything." Leaf yawned, " She just came in her and fell asleep with Gaara that's all. Nothing else."

Everyone sweat dropped because of what Anuki had said earlier.

" So, what was the "anything my little heart desired" huh Anuki?" Kitsury said

" Kyu-ane-chan is nasty. I just have to be near Gaara-kun to be happy." Anuki said

" Baka Tanuki." Kitsury said as she left the room to get ready to go to breakfast.

At this time Gaara decided to ask Shukaku why he didn't tell him about Anuki coming into his room.

_So you didn't wake me why?_ Gaara asked

"**Didn't need to. She wasn't going to hurt you."** Shukaku stated

_Her not taking advantage of me while I sleep the first time in 13 years is not taking advantage of me!_ Gaara screamed at Shukaku

" **Believe me cub; if she was going to hurt you I'd of woke you up in a second. She's not like that though she cares for you. Probably even love you!"** Shukaku explained

_But I don't even know her._ Gaara said

"**She knows me and probably found out as much as she could about you and knows your past."** Shukaku said

_And she still wants to be with me knowing that_. Gaara said confused

With that Gaara got up and walked out of the room with Anuki on his tail. This confused everyone! Not Anuki's actions, but Gaara by not killing Anuki for her actions. With this everyone else went to get ready to go to breakfast.

* * *

Ojii-san – Grandfather

Ara – Oh?

Yata – Yes/Yeah


	6. Shishi Attack and Secret's Revealed

Shishi Attack and Secret's Revealed

* * *

Everyone started coming out of his or her rooms ready for breakfast. Since Kitsury and Kiba had left the scene in Gaara's room earlier than the others they were ready first. Kiba had his usual attire, but kept the hood down because Kitsury said she liked it that way. Kitsury had on navy blue cargo pants, a red baby-doll tee underneath a hooded vest. The vest looked like a Jounin vest, but the hood on it had fur on it like Kiba's hood. On the back sewn into the middle was a fox with its tail turning into flames. Kankurou, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari all came out in their normal attire. Usagi was wearing an outfit similar to Tenten's but pink in color. Naruto and Hinata then came out and much to everyone's surprise they had new outfits. Hinata was wearing an outfit similar to Sakura's, but it was purple and where the circles are there was the flame insignia that was on the hoody she use to wear. Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with flames on the bottom and navy blue cargo pants too. Overtop of this he wore a long white jacket that had flames on the bottom of it. Everyone though it looked familiar, but thought nothing of it. Last to come out was Anuki and Gaara. Anuki was wearing a black kimono that stopped right above her ankles, and a red sash to keep the kimono closed. But what shocked everyone was Gaara's outfit had changed, even his siblings were surprised. Gaara wasn't one to change very often. Gaara was wearing all black a black turtle neck with back leather pants. He now had a harness to hold his gourd and a long black leather jacket.

" Ooh, do you guys like it. I thought he looked really bad-ass in it?" Anuki questioned

" It's different." Temari said _He actually looks good._

Gaara just turned and headed to go get breakfast. Anuki was hot on his trail, still finding out from the other what they thought of Gaara's new look. As they exited their hallway they noticed people starring at them or looking upset. Most views were directed towards Anuki, Kitsury, and Usagi. Naruto was the first to notice the looks and recognize it and upset him greatly.

" Stupid baka's, don't even know what they are looking down on." He whispered so the hanyou girls didn't figure out what as going on.

" What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" They're just like the villagers back home, just believe rumors and don't find out what a person is really like." He whispered to her

At that Hinata knew that he was talking about. Last night he had told her everything about how he was treated, why he wanted to be the Hokage, his whole life. She even found out he was the son to the Fourth. But everyone here was treating the hanyou ninja's the same way Konoha treated him but neither had done anything to receive so much hate in return. As they entered a restaurant a waiter came up to the group.

" I'm sorry sir, but they can't come in here." He told Gaara and motioned to the Hanyou girls, "We don't serve there kind."

Gaara was about to Sabaku no SouSou him when Anuki moved his hand down.

" No, Gaara. It's all right. We'll just go back to the room an eat room service." She said sadly

The girls then turned and headed back to the suit.

" Well if they are not eating here, neither are we, Ne Hinata." Naruto said angrily

" But sir, you and your friends are more than welcome to come in." the waiter said

At that Naruto's anger grew. No one in the group knew he could get like this. Hinata was even taken back by the rage that emitted out of his body.

" You listen herE "their kind" happens to be friends of mine. So if they don't eat here, we don't eat here. Got it!" Naruto said as his eyes turned into Kyubi's.

The waiter just nodded his head out of fright and went back into the restaurant. Naruto then turned to leave with Hinata hot on his trail, everyone else followed after the shock of Naruto's outburst wore off.

" Sorry, Hinata." Naruto said sadly

" It's Ok Naruto-kun, you just surprised me that's all." Hinata said

" Don't lie to me Hinata. I know you were scared of me back there. I slipped and let some of Kyubi's chakra out, I'll understand if you want to break up." He said

" I swear! You can say some of the stupidest things sometimes. If I was going to leave you I would of done it last night. Now stop beating yourself up about it." She said

" Ok" he answered with a smile

When everyone got back to the room the Doobutsugakure girls were nowhere to be seen.

" Where did they go?" Asked Tenten

" Look a note." Sakura said and started reading aloud

**Dear Friends,**

**We're sorry we've caused you so much trouble. We can see we are no longer welcome at this Onsen and are leaving to go home. Wishing you all well and hope your dreams come true.**

**Signed: Kitsury, Usagi, and Anuki**

" They left?" Kiba asked confused " They can't leave Kitsury and I were getting along so well." Akamaru wined in agreement

" YES, MY LOVELY MAIDEN AND I HAD SUCH WONDERFUL CONVERSATIONS. AND SHE LOVED HOW I TRIED MY BEST WITH PRACTICING MY TAIJUTSU." Lee stated

Neji noticed that something seemed out of place, but couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

" BYAKUAGA" he said

" What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked

" Something's different." he said

With that he saw a piece of paper in the trash with an unusual chakra signature on it. He picked it up out of the trash and flattened it out. He started reading it aloud

**Hanyou Scum,**

**You will leave the Onsen now and return to the depths of hell you cam from or the human you are with will pay severely!**

**Signed: the Shishi Clan**

" They were threatened. That's why they left." Neji said

" We've got to go after them." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement

" Well then lets get going!" Temari said

" I'm just going to stay here. This isn't important and just too mendokuse." Shikamaru said to the group

" Oh, you'll come or you'll be sleeping in the living room the rest of the time we are here." Temari threatened

_Living room or Temari, beautiful girl in skimpy PJ's or quiet. Man I'm so whipped._ Shikamaru thought

" Ok, I'll go." he said

" He's so whipped." Kankurou stated and then got hit on the head with Temari's fan

" I'm going to go brain dead from your abuse." Kankurou said

" I think you were brain dead before mom even had you." She replied

" HEY! Lets go so we can find our friends." Naruto said angrily

He then headed outside and found the girls route with Kyubi's help with seeing chakra signatures. He then started on the same route as the girls with the rest of the group following him. Gaara was the only one who was able to keep up with Naruto's speed.

" So…" Gaara started.

Naruto then looked at him with Kyubi's red slit eyes.

" You are Kyubi's container, then." He added. Naruto just nodded.

" When he attacked Konoha the Fourth, my father, couldn't kill him. So he sacrificed himself and sealed him into me." Naruto explained

" Well that explains why you have the Fourth's jacket. But, you know the others are going to find out if you keep on lashing his chakra out when you get angry." Gaara said

" I think it's time they finally know. I told Hinata last night and she doesn't care. The way the waiter made them leave, the people's stares, and now the threat with hurting us by this Shishi Clan. It's too much." Naruto said starting to get angry again

" I agree, especially since we know how it feels to be them." Gaara said

Naruto nodded. He then noticed they were getting close to the girls and slowed down. He then stopped, something was on the forest floor and it was white.

" NINJIN!" Lee shouted as he picked her up careful not to hurt her anymore

" Where are the others?" he said panicking

" Fighting the Shishi Clan, they attacked us once we were far from the Onsen. They want to kill the guardians and take Leaf and Inari to turn into killing machines." Ninjin explained and the collapsed

Sakura than came over and healed her.

" I healed up the wounds with a simple healing jutsu, She just resting now Lee. It's ok, but look after her." She said

" WITH ALL MY MIGHT AS A KONOHA NINJA!" he stated

" Let's go find Kitsury and the others." Kiba said now worried

They soon found them in a nearby clearing. There were hundreds of men lying on the ground dead, but one man was still standing. He was the leader of Shishi. Usagi was behind Anuki and Kitsury unconscious and badly beaten. Anuki and Kitsury looked like they had seen better days, but the others couldn't see Leaf or Kit anywhere. Then the Shishi leader spoke.

"We'll take these two demons now. You can't stop me. Next time you see them they'll be blood thirsty monsters only out for death and destruction." He said holding their partners up

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE LEAF!" Anuki screamed

She did a number of hand seals and the yelled

"LEAF BLADE"

With that thousands of leaves appeared and started cutting the leader all over his body, but he acted like nothing was happening.

" That's all you got, pathetic. I thought hanyou's were suppose to be more powerful than demons." He said

" THAT'S IT! Leaf stand back I'm going to us that jutsu." Kitsury said

" But, you'll be drained after that." Anuki said

" Then let's hope it works." Kitsury replied

At this time Kitsury started chanting along with doing numerous hand seals. She spread her nine-tails out and each one lit up with a blue flame on the tip.

" FOX FIRE TYPOON" she screamed

The blue flames shot out from her tails and surrounded the wide-eyed leader. It then started to spin around him and burn him all over. The placed Anuki's attack had cut the fire went into them and burned his muscles. He started screaming in pain and then the jutsu stopped. Kitsury the started to fall to the ground, until...

" Got you!" Kiba said has he caught Kitsury before she hit the ground. The rest of the group came down from the trees and landed in front of Anuki, Kiba and Kitsury.

"Kiba, please…Kit, Leaf help them" Kitsury said before she collapsed from exhaustion.

" We will." Kiba said and the laid her on the ground

" AKAMARU, LET'S GO!" Kiba yelled

" NO!" Naruto and Gaara both said, "He's ours."

" So, you want power over demons, huh." Gaara said, " A fool like you wouldn't be able to control a demon properly."

"How would you know?" the Shishi leader questioned

At that Gaara's sand started to gather around him and created that Shukaku-Gaara form.

" Because I'm possessor of Shukaku." The transformed Gaara now stated

" And I'm not any better." Naruto added

The leader then looked at him and saw the feral look the boy had and saw the fox-like eyes.

" Kyubi!" the leader whispered

At that the two boys attack. Gaara's tail grabbed the two demon children and handed them to Kiba. The two boys then attacked, beating the shit out of the Shishi leader. As Gaara was about to Sabaku no Kyu him, Naruto stopped him.

" No Gaara, he's mine." Naruto said

" As you wish." Gaara said and then stopped his attack.

With that Naruto powered up a Kyubi enhanced Rasengan

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled

He then hurled the spinning red ball into the leaders chest, which caused him to fly off the cliff that was behind him. The two boys them calm down and returned to the group.

" Ok, lets get back to the room and check them over." Naruto said

" Yeah, and then explain to us just what was that attack and the change in your appearance." Sasuke said still stunned by the amount of chakra that Naruto emitted during the fight.

" I know, I know." Naruto said and then walked off

With that Gaara carried Anuki and created a sand clone to carry Leaf, Kiba carried Kitsury while Akamaru carried Inari, and Lee tried to carry both Usagi and Ninjin, but found he couldn't. So Hinata took Ninjin. They all returned to the Onsen a waited for the girls and their partners to wake up. The girls started to wake up once they got back to the suite. Their partners had been beaten pretty badly, but with Sakura now being training by Tsunade, she had healed them. The entire time the girls were asleep the boy that had carried them back never left their side. Worrying about if they were all right from the fight with the Shishi leader.

" Ooh, did anyone get the number on that truck." Moaned Kitsury as she woke up

" Yeah, well your lucky you're already awake from a chakra depletion that sever. Sakura said

" Nah, give me an hours rest and I'm good as new." Kitsury said smiling

" Just like Naruto." Sakura said looking over at Naruto worriedly

Naruto was sitting away from the others with Hinata by his side and looking down at the ground in deep thought.

" Did something happen with you guys while we were out?" Usagi questioned

" You could say that." Sasuke said

" He showed you his true power. Didn't he." Kitsury said, completely understanding why Naruto was acting strange.

' How did you know? You were out cold." Sasuke asked now confused

" Figured that's the only reason he acting so strangely." Kitsury said sitting up with Kiba's help.

" So you knew!" Kiba said surprised

" Un-huh." Kitsury answered

" Is this what you were talking about last night Kitsury?" he asked her. She just nodded her head and became very sad.

" So, Naruto…" Kitsury started

This caused Naruto to look up from the floor and look over at her. She could see the pain in his eyes, but also the determination that it was time to tell them.

" I think it's time they know. It went well with Hinata and we'll protect you from any of them that don't understand." Kitsury finished. Anuki, Usagi, and their partners nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, it's time. I just wanted to wait for you guys to be up so you know what happened too." Naruto said

" OK EVERYONE, GATHER ROUND IT'S STORY TIME!" Anuki shouted.

Like what Naruto was about to tell everyone was a bedtime story or something. Kitsury was about to bonk her on the head when sand came up to protect her.

" Don't hurt her." Gaara said without even looking at the two

" Ooh, Anuki's got a boyfriend now." Leaf said teasingly.

Anuki just smiled at what Gaara had done. Even though Kitsury wouldn't really hurt her. He still didn't know that.

" Yeah gather round guys cause I'm only going to tell this once. After that you can ask Hinata because I told her everything last night." Naruto said, " Ok, so we all know how Fourth saved our village." He added

" Yeah, he summoned Gamabunta and the used the Fuuin Jutsu and sacrificed himself and killed the demon." Sakura said

" Yeah, that's the bedtime story the parents tell their kids in Konoha." Inari said

" Kit Shut Up! Let Naruto finish, this is hard." Kitsury said upset that her partner interrupted the Kyubi container.

" Actually what Kit said is true, what they told us was an innocent bed time story. Here is what really happened." Naruto said as he started Kyubi's story " Orochimaru was upset at the my father for becoming the Fourth. So, when Kyubi went out of Doobutsugakure he used one of his experimental jutsu's on him to try and control him and destroy Konoha. It didn't work out like he planed though; instead of listening to him Kyubi went berserk. Unfortunately for us, Orochimaru had managed to turn Kyubi in Konoha's direction. As he got towards our village the ninja's tried to defeat it. My father knew that Fuuin Jutsu wouldn't be strong enough, so he decided that since he couldn't kill Kyubi he would contain it. He used a newborn boy from the village and sealed the Kyubi into him, while giving his own life to the Shinigami. Thus, the village was saved."

As Naruto finished his story everyone else were quiet. Hinata was by his side once the realization hit the group.

' Naruto, how do you know what happened? Even about the reason Kyubi attacked Konoha and why do you keep on calling the Fourth your father?" questioned Ino

" He's the child." Shikamaru said like it was obvious

"NANI!" everyone screamed

They all looked at Naruto waiting for him to tell them that this was one of his jokes and Shikamaru was lying, but he gave no reaction. He didn't even look up at his friends. Then they knew what Shikamaru had said was true.

" Kitsury is this what you meant about it wasn't his fault?" Kiba asked

Kitsury nodded and started crying. Kiba sat beside her and hugged her. Everyone else was still in shock. Naruto; stupid, loudmouth Naruto held the most powerful demon inside him and could access his chakra whenever he needed to.

" So you're able to access Kyubi's chakra because the Fourth, who is also your father, put him inside you." Sasuke asked trying to understand everything

Again Naruto nodded without looking up.

" So why not tell us in the first place?" Choji questioned

This time Hinata explained.

" The Third made a law after the Forth died not to tell anyone not alive during the fight. Of course it didn't help either way." She said

" What do you mean Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned

He had long suspected there was something unusual about Naruto, but never figured out what. Now the image he saw during the Chuunin Exam made sense.

" The villagers, you guys may never have seen the look they gave Naruto-kun, but I did. The hate and coldness most of them acted towards him. That's why he is so strong." Hinata said

" Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling up at her

Hinata then placed her hand on his shoulder and he brought his hand up on top of her.

" Ok, but why no tell us. I still don't understand." Sakura questioned

" Sakura, if one of your parents was killed by Kyubi and the others hated it for what happened. That parent would transfer the hate to Naruto because he held the Kyubi. They think he is Kyubi and not the container. The hate would transfer to each generation and Naruto would be an outcast by every generation." Hinata explained

At that everyone understood. Naruto was still the same, just more powerful than they thought. Akamaru then jumped onto Naruto's lap and started licking him.

" Ha-ha, Akamaru stop it, that tickles." Naruto laughed

Hinata giggled at Akamaru's antics for cheering people up. The then turned to Kiba and Kitsury and started barking. Kitsury, Inari and Kiba just nodded their heads in agreement.

" Well… you going to tell me what he said? I can't understand dog." Naruto asked

" He said Naruto is Naruto and Kyubi and Kyubi. There is no difference between you now than there was yesterday." Kit explained

" Thanks Akamaru." Naruto said petting his head. Naruto then started smiling.

" Ah, now there is that trade-mark Naruto smile." Ino said

Naruto now looked at everyone who was smiling at him.

"So…. You guy's don't hate me?" Naruto asked concerned again

" For something you couldn't control, No!" Tenten said

" YES, NARUTO YOU ARE A BRAVE SOUL TO HOLD THE DANGEROUS KYUBI AT BAY. YOU ARE NOW MY HERO, WELL NEXT TO GAI-SENSEI AT LEAST." Lee stated

Neji stared to open his mouth, but Naruto entered " Apology accepted."

" But how did you know what I was going to say?" Neji questioned

" After the Chuunin Exam speech, once you found out about this I knew it was coming. Also, Hinata told me it might come up too." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head grinning. Neji just smiled

" So the Fourth was your father? That's why you're wearing his jacket." Shikamaru questioned

" Yeah, Ojii-san left it to me. I received it after Tsunade Obaa-chan stared working and found it when she was cleaning up. He left a note saying to give it to me when the Hokage thought I was ready. I guess she thought I was ready. I've haven't been able to find out a lot of information about my parents. But my father's name was Arashi Saigen. The Saigen Clan was one of the most powerful clan in Konoha, but most were killed in the Kyubi attack. I don't know much about my mother except her name was Sanrin. I don't even know if I have any relatives still alive or not on her side." Naruto answered

" I think we've all underestimated you Naruto." Temari said

" But maybe, that's how you get the advantage over people. I mean you were able to change Gaara to a somewhat normal person now."

" Yeah, you owe me big time for that one." Naruto replied

With that everyone laughed. Until two people stomachs started rumbling.

" Ha-ha! Sorry that jutsu take a lot out of me." Naruto and Kitsury said at the same time "Anyone up for ramen? They asked

Again laughter was heard throughout the suite and they all left for lunch

* * *

Sabaku no Sousou – Desert Coffin

Shishi – Lion

Rasengan – Chakra Ball


	7. Ramen Stand: Family History

Ramen Stand: Family History

* * *

This time when everyone arrived to eat the cook at the stand greeted the group.

" Hello, my I have a large group today." He said smiling at all the ninjas. "So, what will it be?"

Everyone ordered and started eating. By Kitsury and Naruto's seventh bowl everyone was in awe.

" My name is Teyachi. Say you reminded me of a man I once cooked for he actually looked a lot like you; he even had a jacket like that. Him and his wife were very kind, I'm so sad he had go give his life to save our village." The ramen man said

The last thing he said made Naruto spew all his ramen out of his mouth.

" Say you wouldn't remember this man's name, would you?" Naruto asked

" Why yes his name was Arashi Saigen." Teyachi said

With that Naruto went pale and Hinata gasped at the man's answer.

" Hey Naruto, who's this Arashi guy? Is he related to you?" Kankurou questioned

Naruto nodded his head still in shock.

_This man knew my parents._ Naruto thought

Naruto's name had caused the Teyachi to be shocked now. _This couldn't be Arashi's child, they Third told me he died from complications like his mother. It's just a coincidence that his name is the same. If the boy had still been alive though, he would be a hero of the village._ Teyachi thought

" Kankurou weren't you listening to what Naruto said in the room earlier?" Temari asked. She couldn't believe how completely dense her brother could be sometimes.

" No, so what?" Kankurou asked

" Kankurou-kun, Naruto explained earlier about his parents and their names." Hinata said

" Oh, so why are their names so important? I don't see the reason for knowing a dead Hokage's name or Naruto's parents for that matter." Kankurou asked

" But my boy, even if you are not of that village you should know the name of the great hero that saved thousands of lives." Teyachi stated, " Arashi and Sanrin were the most loved people in all of Konoha. Sanrin was a wonderful woman, always caring for the children at the Konoha Hospital. She loved children so much. Arashi was the greatest warrior our village had seen in a long time. He would eventually become the Forth Hokage and give his life to protect the ones he loved" Teyachi finished sadly

As he finished he saw the boy they called Naruto's reaction. He was visibly upset and his girlfriend was consoling him.

" Please continue Ojii-san. Tell me all about the Fourth and his wife." Naruto said

" Alright my boy, if it means that much to you. They meet when one of Arashi's students Kakashi had been injured on a mission and was healing in the hospital. Sanrin was taking care of Kakashi; it was love at first sight. Arashi then went everyday to visit her at the hospital and finally he asked her to marry him. It wasn't long after that Sanrin announced they were going to have a baby. The whole village was so happy, but that ended quickly. Sanrin unfortunately died during birth and later the child died of complications. But, if he had survived he would have been an orphan because that same day his father died giving his life to save the village." Teyachi was upset after he finished his tale.

Everyone in the stand was quiet. No one had really known the Fourth, only about his sacrifice and what Naruto had told the group earlier. But, someone crying broke the silence. Everyone looked and it was Naruto.

" Thank you Ojii-san. I never knew what my parents were like and no one told me about who they were or what happened to my mother." Naruto said wiping the tears from his eyes.

" You Arashi's son aren't you, you aren't dead. That's why you have that jacket it is Arashi's." Teyachi said smiling, Naruto nodded.

" Hey Fox-boy, are there any other surprises you like to tell the group." Kankurou said

_Fox-boy, that's strange nickname._ Teyachi thought

" Boy, why did you just call him that?" Teyachi said now upset

" Because he is like me and hold a demon inside of him." Gaara said casually

" You know! You all know about it! But, it was forbidden for your group to know." Teyachi said

Naruto then explained how he found out and how the others knew. Teyachi seemed to calm down after Naruto's explanation.

" You have good ramen Ojii-san, as good as the Ojii-san in Konoha." Naruto said

" I'd hope so, that man is my little brother after all." Teyachi said

" NANI" Naruto shouted

" Yes, I worked for the Uzumaki family as their personal cook. They had a thing for ramen." Teyachi explained

" Now we know where he gets it from." Sasuke said

" Sasuke!" Sakura said upset at his remark

" What?" Sasuke said smirking

" My Ototou started his own business. So, when your father was working and couldn't get back home he'd still be able to have his favorite meal." Teyachi finished," You don't realize boy how much you are like him."

Naruto and Teyachi continued to talk while Hinata listened to their conversation about Arashi and Sanrin. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings and Anuki were having their own conversation. The Suna siblings and Anuki had ended up sitting in a stall at the ramen stand. Anuki was seated with Gaara and Temari with Kankurou to make sure he behaved. Leaf was asleep on Anuki's shoulder, still tired from her fight. Anuki and Temari started talking and found out they were both wind users, but were Temari was just wind Anuki was wind, earth, and sand. This amazed the three siblings.

" So you can control sand?" Temari asked

" Yeah!" Anuki said, " Wanna see!"

She then pointed to Gaara's gourd, which he had placed at the entrance of the stand.

" So, Gaara… I have an idea." Anuki said

" Ok, What?" Gaara asked

" How about we let Shukaku out to stretch for a little." Anuki said

" NANI!" shouted Temari and Kankurou at once

This caused the other to all look at their table.

" Oh, sorry. Nothing to worry about." Temari said, trying to get all eyes off of them.

" He'll destroy the Onsen." Temari whispered

" No, he won't." Gaara replied, " He'll behave."

" How do you know that Gaara?" Kankurou questioned

" He has been letting me sleep at night, he'll behave." Gaara finished

Temari and Kankurou were is shock.

_First the Shukaku is letting our little brother sleep and not possessing him, second he is going to let the Shukaku out and third he is having fun with Anuki and letting her get away with things, anyone else and they would have been dead._ They thought

" Ok Anuki, show me what you got." Gaara said with a smirk

_Fourth he just smiled._ The sibling added to their first for Gaara list

" Yosh, I'll make the body from your sand and you put his mind into it." Anuki explained

" Got it." Gaara said

With that the two started the jutsu's. Anuki had no problem making a mini-Shukaku from sand. Gaara then did the hand seals Shukaku explained to him and his mind was placed in the sand version.

" **Man, it is so good to be out of that dark place!"** Shukaku explained, **" I was starting to get cramps everywhere" **stretching out his legs the Shukaku then walked up to the sand siblings table.

" **Yo!"** Shukaku said**," I seen you've grown Anuki, thanks for taking care of Leaf for me." **

" No prob. I like her being with me." Anuki explained

Shukaku started laughing and caused all the ninjas to turn around again a look at the table. What they now saw was a mini sand Shukaku.

" Um Gaara, did you let Shukaku out?" Naruto asked worried

Gaara nodded

" Is that a good idea?" Naruto asked

" **Kit, it's ok I won't hurt anyone or the cub anymore. As long as Gaara agrees to something."** Shukaku said turning to look at Gaara

" What?" Gaara asked being suspicious of Shukaku intentions

" **We'll talk about it later cub."** Shukaku replied, " Hey Kit, would you mind letting Kyubi out?"

" How he's not like you, I just use his chakra not any elements." Naruto explained

" **Do you know any fire jutsu's?"** Shukaku asked

" Nope, never really saw the point in learning, em." Naruto stated

" **What! Aren't you the one who wants to be Hokage? Kit, when you get back asks that sukebe sensei of yours to teach you all the fire jutsu's he knows. They'll be twice as strong because you have the Kyubi."** Shukaku explained he then turned to Kitsury, **" Kitsury my dear, would you mind making a Fire Fox for me?"**

" Nope, no problem." Kitsury answered

With that she created a fox out of fire. The only difference was this fox wasn't hot and it didn't burn things around it. It just looked like it was on fire.

" I'll explain." Kitsury said seeing everyone's questioning faces, "It'll only be hot or do damage if I want it to and since it's just going to be Kyubi's body there's no reason for it to be dangerous." She finished

After that Shukaku showed Naruto the hand seals and Kyubi's mind was transferred into the Fire Fox.

" **Oh man, is it great to get out of that bloody cage. It's so cramped in there I hardly can move."** Kyubi said

At that time Inari's ears perked up. She was sleeping, but thought she has heard a familiar voice.

_Man that sounds like Otou-san_. Inari thought

Kyubi then walked up to Kitsury and looked at his daughter. He hadn't seen her in 13 years and had missed her so much.

" **So, she's still resting from the fight Kyu?"** Kyubi asked

Kitsury nodded her head. That's when Inari opened her eyes. In front of her was a Fire Fox that looked like her father and had his chakra signature.

" Otou-san?" Inari questioned

" **In the flesh, well sort of."** Kyubi joked

At that Inari jumped off Kitsury's lap and started to run and lick her father.

" She must have really missed him." Kiba said to Kitsury

" You have no idea. The first couple of years after he disappeared she'd cry herself to sleep at night. When everyone else said he was dead, she would yell at them and tell them he'd come back any day." Kitsury explained

" Very loyal, you sure she's not half dog?" Kiba questioned

" No, but her children will be." Kitsury said smiling while looking at Akamaru.

"…" Kiba's answer with a wide-eyed Akamaru

With that Shukaku and Kyubi told their story to everyone and also explained to their containers that they'd now be able to access demon jutsu's because of the transfer jutsu. After that the two answered everyone's questions. It was then time for them to get back inside their containers. Inari was very upset.

" **Inari, now you have to be strong!"** Kyubi explained, **" You are now leader of the clan. I can't go back with you and neither can Naruto. This is my punishment for what I did to the ninja's of Konoha. You have to understand."** Kyubi finished

" Hai, Otou-san." Inari said sadly

Leaning in closely to Inari so no one else could hear **him " I also give you permission to be with Akamaru and same with Kiba and Kitsury." **

With that he smiled and the Fire Fox diminished and Kyubi's mind returned to Naruto's body. Leaf still hadn't woken up, but Shukaku kissed her on the head, which caused her to smile.

" **Please take care of her Anuki. She's the only one I've got. She's our clans future."** Shukaku stated as his body started to return to the gourd shape

" I've done it from the beginning and it won't ever change. I will die before she is harmed my Lord." Anuki said bowing at the now retreating Shukaku.

With that everyone left the ramen stand and headed back to the suite, except for Ino and Choji. Ino headed to the gift shop and Choji the snack bar.

* * *

Ototou – Little Brother 


	8. Butterfly Love

Butterfly Love

* * *

While Ino and Choji are away the ninja's will play matchmaker. Everyone was now bent on getting those two together. Gaara had officially become Anuki's protector, a.k.a. boyfriend, Kiba and Akamaru never left Kitsury and Inari's side, and Lee had calm down some being with Usagi who loved the way he talked and his fuzzy eyebrows. So since Kankurou was a complete lost cause.

" It's time we get Ino and Choji together." Temari said

" But how?" Sakura questioned

" Yeah, Ino thinks Choji won't like her because she chased after me for so long." Sasuke stated

" And Choji think Ino won't like him cause he's not like Sasuke." Hinata said

" You know just set them in a room by themselves and let their hearts do the talking, anything else and it becomes too mendokuse." Shikamaru stated

" Shika-kun that's sweet, BUT IT WON'T WORK!" Temari screamed into her boyfriend's ear

" Ok, so what do you suggest, oh 'Goddess of Couple Making'?" Kankurou said sarcastically

" Kankurou don't make me pull out my fan." Temari said looking over at him

At the time of Temari and Kankurou's little discussion Gaara was having his own with Shukaku.

" **Cub, you can't go on this little matchmaker hunt. We need to talk."** Shukaku said

_Ok, I'll tell Temari_ Gaara said to him

" Sorry Temari, but I can't go with you." Gaara said

" Why Gaara?" she questioned

" I need to meditate." Gaara told her, he didn't want her to worry.

" Oh, ok." Temari said

With that Gaara walked back to his room and the others started planning.

" Ok, here is what I think we should do…" was all Gaara heard Temari say before he shut the door to his and Anuki's room.

In the living room everyone gathered around Temari to hear her explanation. After Temari had explained the plan they split up. The girls went to find Ino and boy to Choji. Since neither could tell the other their feelings Temari had planed for each group to record why that person liked the other. Then they'd let the other person listen to the tape.

The girls found Ino sitting in the Olsen's garden surrounded by blue butterflies. She was just watching them with a soft smile on her face. She them noticed the girls.

" Hey girls, what's up?" She asked waving her hand

" Hey Ino, can we talk?" Tenten asked

" Sure what about?" Ino questioned

" Choji." Temari stated

" Oh." Ino replied, the smile she once had now gone.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN "OH", INO-PIG I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THE BOY." Sakura screamed at her friend. This got Ino upset and Temari pressed the record button.

" I DO LIKE HIM!" Ino screamed back, "But he won't like a girl like me."

" Why do you put yourself down Ino-san?" Hinata questioned her

" Listen, I've chased Sasuke for so long, I doubt Choji even thinks I like him. Besides he too sweet, is understanding, thoughtful, and kind for a person like me. Someone who is constantly complaining about her own weight wouldn't have a chance with Choji. I've been such a baka, he never go out with me." Ino explained

" I don't think that's true Ino, you need to ask him yourself." Usagi added

" You think?" Ino questioned Usagi

" Believe me Ino, Usagi knows what she's talking about in these matters." Kitsury said

At the same time the girls were talking with Ino the boys had located Choji. He was getting ready to go into a forest trail.

" HEY CHOJI, WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled

" Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Choji questioned

" Where are you going Choji?" Kiba questioned

" Into the forest to walk around, I think best if I walk in the forest. You see all kind of animals too." Choji explained to the boys

" Mind if we join you Choji?" Shikamaru asked

" Nope, lets go. I've already been through it a couple of times, so if it gets dark we'll be able to get back to the Onsen easy." Choji stated

" Whelp, lets go." Kankurou said

As the boys walked Shikamaru hit the tape recorder

" So Choji, when are you going to ask Ino out?" Shikamaru asked

He was trying to make this a quick as possible. The question of course made Choji's face turn bright red.

" Um… Well… I probably won't tell her Shikamaru." Choji answered

" But why Choji? We all know you like her, I'm sure she fells the same way." Kiba said

" Yeah!" Naruto added

" I don't know. I just don't think she'd like a guy like me. I mean her and Sakura chased Sasuke for so long, she probably likes boys like him. Not a chubby goof like me." Choji said sadly

" Now, come on Choji. You can't put yourself down like that." Neji said, upset that a friend thought of himself like that.

" I know, but Ino is so pretty and thoughtful. When she's upset, she just needs someone to listen to her. I like to do that. But…" Choji stopped

" No, buts man, you just need to tell her." Shikamaru stated

" Maybe you're right Shikamaru." Choji said

At that the boys exited the trail and walked back to the Onsen.

" Well guys I'm heading to the snack bar. I'll meet you back in the suite later." Choji said turning to leave the group.

" Ok, but just think about what we said earlier." Sasuke added

"YES, LET THE BURNING FIRE OF PASSION LET YOU TELL INO YOU FEELINGS." Lee said

" Um, Ok Lee." Choji said and the started to walk away.

Back in the garden

" Well girls, I think I'm going to head over and get a snack. I'll see you back in the suite." Ino said and walked away from the group.

" Ok, Ino see you later." Anuki said

Ino and Choji were now depressed because of talking about how the other would never accept them. So, unbeknownst to them both they headed to get some chips. Neither noticed the other as they entered the snack area. They both reached for the last bag of BBQ chips at the same time and …

" Oh, sorry." Ino said

" No, it's my fault." Choji replied

" Choji?" Ino said looking at the body to the other person's hand

" Ino?" Choji said stunned she was going for a bag of chips. At this Ino smiled

" You wanna share Choji? I know a great place to go to eat." Ino said

" Yeah that sounds good." Choji replied

With that the two headed back to the gardens with the butterflies.

Once Gaara had entered his room, he got onto his bed and started meditating. This was the only was he could talk to Shukaku face to face. Inside his mind the once pitch black room had now turned into a lavish forest. Gaara was standing in front of a giant cave.

" Shukaku?" Gaara called out confused about where he was

" **In here cub."** Came a voice from the cave.

Gaara started to walk into the mouth of the cave and was meet by Shukaku.

" What happened here?" Gaara asked

" **Oh, I changed the scenery. This reminds me of home." **Shukaku said smiling sadly

" Oh, Ok so, what did you want to talk about?" Gaara asked

" **Oh! I think you know what this is about cub."** Shukaku replied

" About what you told Naruto in the Ramen Stand." Gaara answered

" **Bingo, I think it's time we come to a compromise."** Shukaku said

Gaara was leery about compromising with a demon. It isn't good unless you know what he wants in return.

" Ok, spill it! What do I have to do and what's in it for me." Gaara said to Shukaku who just smiled.

" **You will be able to sleep and I won't try to take over you or erase your mind. You will also be able to access my chakra easier and as I said before you can now use demon jutsu's."** Shukaku answered

" Ok and what do you want me to do in return?" Gaara asked waiting for the next part

" **Just, watch over Anuki and Leaf."** Shukaku said

" And…" Gaara said waiting for more

" **What "and", that's it."** Shukaku said looking at Gaara confused

" NANI!" Gaara screamed

_I was expecting more. Something like sacrifices, blood, or something bad, but all he wants is for me to watch his daughter and former fiancée. There got to be more than that._ Gaara thought to himself

" **Oh and one more thing…"** Shukaku started

" I KNEW IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO KILL A VILLAGE, LET YOU EAT NUMEROUS SACRIFICES. WHAT?" Gaara yelled

" **What are you talking about cub? The only one of us demons that does that stuff is Manda, that stupid snake of the Sannin Orochimaru. We're not all bloodthirsty killers. I was only like that because that stupid Suna priest tried to absorb my powers, but corrupted me. When we fought Naruto, he and Kyubi were able to end the jutsu."** Shukaku explained to the now jaw-dropped Gaara

The Shukaku was stunned; his container thought he was that evil. But, of course he hadn't let him sleep for the last 13 years and asked for blood almost hourly.

" Oh! Sorry, so what else." Gaara said now embarrassed for his outburst

" **Just…. MarryAnukisoshe'llbeprotectedalways."** Shukaku said so fast he hoped Gaara didn't understand it.

" Wait, wait did I hear that correctly. You want me to do WHAT!" Gaara said

Unfortunately for Shukaku Gaara had understood what he said.

" **Well… basically since I can't marry Anuki now, she has no one. Leaf also needs someone to watch her and help her get strong. If they're both with you I won't have to worry about either. I'll be able to turn into a Sand Shukaku and train Leaf and you can train with Anuki. I know you like her; she's the first one that has made you smile. You've also been protecting her from Kitsury and the others even though you know she'd be all right. So, why don't you just spend some time with them and see if you like it. If you don't it's alright and I'll still let you sleep without being harmed."** Shukaku explained his earlier request

" Well, ok. I'll spend more time with them and see if I can stand being around them. I'll give you my answer before we leave." Gaara answered

" **Good, now I think you should return. The troops are coming back from the hunt."** Shukaku said smiling

" Baka Tanuki." Gaara said and with that disappeared

" **Hump, I think he has changed more in these last two days than in his entire life."** Shukaku said and with that walked out into the field, curled up and went to sleep. Anuki came running into their room with Leaf behind her.

" Gaara-kun, we're back!" Anuki said loudly

" Anuki he's still meditating. Leave home alone!" Leaf said angrily

" Oh, your just mad that you didn't get to see you Otou-san because you were asleep." Anuki replied

" Yeah! Well someone could've woken me up, you know!" Leaf said

" Will you two stop, please!" Gaara said turning around to face them.

"GAARA-KUN!" Anuki said as she jumped and caught him in a hug. Gaara smiled until…

" Anuki…can't breath!" he managed to say while turning blue

" Oh, sorry." She said while letting go. Gaara soon returned to his pale white skin color

" So, did you talk to my pops?" Leaf asked

" How did you know?" Gaara asked the Tanuki

" Figured that's the only reason you'd go to meditate." She said

" Yes, we talked, but I'll explain about it later. Before we leave." Gaara said

" So, did you guys get them to talk?" Gaara asked Anuki

" Yep, everyone's in the living room right now. We're getting ready to fix the tapes, so they won't hear our voices." Anuki explained

" Who's going to do that?" Gaara asked

" Me silly! I have a knack for these kinds of things. Wanna come with? You can watch and listen to the master at work." Anuki said, now pulling Gaara out of their room.

" Sure, I don't really have a choice though." Gaara said smiling now keeping pace with Anuki.

They then came to the living room. Were everyone was gathered, but rather upset.

" Um… What's wrong guys?" Anuki and Gaara asked

" We have a major problem!" Temari said frantically

" Yeah, we didn't get either ones answer." Kankurou added

" But both of our groups recorded them. How can that be?" Anuki asked confused

" We did, but we had no tape in our recorder." Sakura said

" And we didn't have batteries in ours." Sasuke added

" So, just go back and ask them again." Gaara said

" If we do that they'll know something's up." Tenten said

" So, what now?" Kitsury asked

" Plan B." Temari said

" Which is what exactly?" Neji asked

" I don't know." Temari said

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

" Shika-kun, you think of something!" she added

With that everyone turned to Shikamaru.

_This is too mendokuse. I shouldn't of gotten out of bed this morning_. He thought to himself with all eyes still on him.

" So Ino, where are we going?" Choji asked

" To the Onsen's Garden, I think you'll like it." Ino replied smiling at him

" Why?" he asked turning blood red from Ino's actions

" You'll see." was all she said

With that the two continued walking until they reached the garden.

" Ino, it's so beautiful!" Choji said surprised at how beautiful the garden really was.

The garden was comprised of a bamboo grove to the right and Zen garden to the left. They continued to walk on a wooden walkway until they came to a waterfall. This area was a Japanese style garden. It had a pond that a waterfall fell into, a couple of cherry blossom trees, fire flowers, and wildlife walking about. An occasional deer and boar were seen, but what fascinated Choji the most were the butterflies. These weren't ordinary butterflies; they were a bright blue with black decorating them.

" Akimichi Butterflies?" Choji questioned Ino

" Yeah, I thought it was unusual too. Also, they keep on following me around." Ino said

" They're doing what?" he asked, " That's strange they only stay with family members." He added

" That's what my father said too. I wanted to ask you, but haven't had time to." She said

Choji blushed, he knew why the butterflies were following Ino around. But had didn't have the courage to tell her what he thought.

" Guys, come here." Choji said

With that all the butterflies gather around him. There were so many that Ino couldn't see Choji anymore. Then they dispersed and flew into the air.

" Aw, they're leaving." Ino said upset

" No, they're not, just watch them." Choji told her

With that the two watched the butterflies as they started to make different forms. First an I then a heart and the last were a U.

_No that can't be I have to be dreaming._ She thought

Choji was patiently waiting for an answer, but Ino was just standing there.

_I knew I shouldn't have done that. She'll think I'm a total jerk now."_ He thought

" Choji…" she finally spoke

" Yeah." He answered

" Did you tell the butterflies to do that?" she asked

" Um…yeah." He said

" Is it true?" she asked getting upset

Choji just nodded his head; he had made her upset. She didn't like it. Since he was lost in thought he didn't see what Ino did, but the end result. Which was her hugging him and crying on his shoulder.

" Ino, you ok?" he asked confused

" You b..ig goof ball, w..hy could..n't you of t..old me so..oner?" she asked him while crying.

" Sooner?" he was shocked, " So that means you like me too?" he asked her

" I swear you've got to be the stupidest, but sweetest guy in all of Konoha." Ino replied looking up at Choji smiling

With that Choji smiled at her and then returned the hug. Soon they moved to a near by tree and sat down under it to watch to wildlife.

" Man, I'm glad I took Shikamaru's advice." Choji said to Ino.

" What did he say?" she asked leaning her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

" He told me just to tell you. I guess the butterflies followed you because they knew how I felt about you and I let them do the talking." He explained smiling

" And I heard it loud and clear." She said hugging him

" I'm glad, I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't of understood." He said joking

" Akimichi Choji! Are you calling me stupid?" She asked sounding upset, but she knew he was joking

" No, no! I didn't mean that." He said now worried she was mad at him

" I know I was just playing." She said laughing at him

" Ino, sometimes I don't know if you're mad or playing around. I'm going to have to be careful around you." He said

" I could never be mad at you Choji." She said

With that they sat in the gardens for the rest of the day holding hands. That's how the group found them. When they hadn't returned for dinner everyone started getting worried. When it got dark they went out to look for them. The new couple had fallen asleep under the tree with Ino leaning on Choji's shoulder. They carried the two back to the suite and put them in Choji's room. They'd ask them the details in the morning.


	9. Hanyou Love

Hanyou Love

* * *

The next morning Ino and Choji woke up in Choji's room. They were confused as to how they got back to their room.

" Um Choji, why are we in the suite?" Ino asked

" I don't know, Ino. The last thing I remember is we were in the gardens and you had fallen asleep. I must have dozed off." Choji answered

With that the door cracked open and Ninjin came hopping in.

" Oh good, you two are awake." Ninjin said

" Ninjin, how did we get back to the suite?" Ino asked

" Well everyone got worried when you two didn't show up for dinner. So, we all split up and searched for you. Of course, the last place we look is were you two were." Ninjin explained smiling, " So, I guess you told each other."

They both blushed and nodded to her question.

" Good because the girls have been trying to get in all morning. But Usagi had me watch to door so you guys could sleep." Ninjin explained, "HEY EVERYONE, THEY'RE AWAKE!" she then yelled

With that the sound of running feet were heard coming towards the door. The cracked door now flew open and Sakura was at the front of the group looking rather angry.

" INO-PIG, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?" Sakura screamed

" SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL, I FELL ASLEEP WITH CHOJI AND HE DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" Ino yelled back

" Yes, you two looked so cute when we found you like that." Usagi interjected to end the fight

This caused the two to blush even further.

" So you finally told her Choji?" Shikamaru asked

" Yep, and thanks Shikamaru." Choji said

" For what? I didn't do anything." He replied

" No, you told me not to worry and just tell her. Thought the Akimichi Butterflies actually told her, your advice helped." Choji explained

" SHIKA-KUN WAS RIGHT! Wait I'm supposes to be the one great with getting people together." Temari said

Shikamaru just shrugged at his baffled girlfriend.

" I've known those two longer than you have Temari. I know what would be the best for them at least." Shikamaru explained

" You used butterflies Choji. That must have been really pretty, Ne Ino?" Hinata asked

" Yeah, it was beautiful." Ino said

The two then explained what happened and asked how they got back.

" Well, when we found you Gaara and Anuki used the sand and carried you back to the suite. We decided it was best to let you sleep and put Ino with Choji." Kitsury explained grinning

After that everyone got ready and headed to breakfast. They had found out that most of the restaurants except for two restaurants not including the ramen stand wouldn't serve the hanyou girls, so they just ate ramen. Which didn't upset Naruto, Kitsury, or Teyachi much. Since it was their last day everyone decided to spend it with their loved one, Kankurou went on as he called it "babe watching". As everyone went their separate ways, Lee went to the training grounds at the Onsen with Usagi and Ninjin following him. Lee started to train his taijutsu and did this for a number of hours, until he got hungry. Usagi had brought some bentos from the snack bar and they sat down for lunch. Ninjin had fallen asleep in Usagi's lap.

" Lee…" Usagi started

" Yes, my princess." Lee answered

" What types of girls do you like?" she asked

" Well… I like girls that are smart, beautiful, and kind. They have to have a good humor and be able to keep up with me. They also must not think badly of others even if they can't do certain things." he answered

" That's very good, Lee." she said, " Um… do you still like Sakura?"

" No, she has Sasuke now. I'll never be able to get her back. They are both good friends now, but I just wish I had someone too." Lee said sadly

" Well… you know, I know someone like you described and she also likes you humor, personality, and your never give up attitude." She said

" You do, who is she?" he asked

" Me silly!" she said giggling

" You?" he said confused

Usagi nodded her head and then Lee fainted.

" Oh no! NINJIN WAKE UP!" Usagi yelled

" Huh, what Usagi? Hey what happened to Lee?" Ninjin asked groggily

" I told him I liked him and he fainted." Usagi explained

" You ding-dong, you overloaded him. That's too much for this boy to handle." Ninjin replied

With that the rabbit moved over to the unconscious Lee.

" So you want me to wake him now?" Ninjin asked

" Yes, please." Usagi pleaded

" Alright." Ninjin said

With that Ninjin hopped on top of Lee's chest and hit him on his face with her ears.

" Oi, turtle boy wake up." Ninjin said

" Huh, oh hi Ninjin. You know I just had the most wonderful dream that Usagi told me she liked me." Lee stated

" She did tell you that and then you passed out." Ninjin replied, " So are you going to give her your answer or leave her hanging?"

" Oh my! YES I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR CHAMPION MY PRINCESS." Lee said

Usagi just giggled, " I guess we'll tell the others this evening." Usagi said

" Well, since everyone's got someone they're doing something with today, how about you and Kit come with me and Akamaru and go do that training you were wanting to do." Kiba said

" That sounds good to me wolf-boy." Kitsury said

" Wolf-boy? Well it's better than dog-boy. I think that makes me sound as if I'm ugly." He said

" Ha-ha! Nope defiantly not a dog-boy and not ugly either." She said

Kiba just smiled at her answer. She was trying to cheer him up and it was working.

" So, ready?" Kiba asked, "Akamaru"

" Whenever, I'll follow you." Kitsury said, "Kit"

With that Kiba, Akamaru, Kitsury, and Inari headed into the woods to the special training grounds the boys had found.

_Those two will love this place. It's great to do the training they want and the scenery isn't too bad either._ Both boys thought

When they finally arrived they were near a large lake with a huge waterfall. The area was flat, but rocky near the waterfall.

" It's so pretty." Inari said

" Yeah, it's a great place to play around." Akamaru added

" So, what do you think Kitsury?" Kiba asked

Kitsury hadn't answered because of the beauty of the place.

" Oh, Kiba! It's wonderful! But, how are we going to train here?" she asked

" We're not training down here." Kiba said

" So where?" Inari asked

" Up there." Kiba said and pointed to the top of the waterfall.

" Oh ok, so we better get started then." Kitsury said

" Yeah, we'll help you with defense this way." Akamaru said

" How?" Inari asked

" While, you guys are going up, Akamaru and I will attack you from above. Basically you'll only be able to defend yourself, so you don't fall." Kiba explained

" Ok, lets get started then." Kitsury said

" Right, give us a ten minute lead and then you two start." Kiba said

" Kay." Kitsury and Inari said

With that Kiba and Akamaru started jumping up the rocks, ten minutes later Kitsury Inari started up. At first, Kiba threw kunai's and shurikan's at the girls. Kitsury was able to block most of them with her kunai's, but one got past her and headed toward Inari.

" KIT, LOOK OUT!" Kitsury yelled

With that Inari rolled into a ball.

" Demon Blade!" Inari said, her hair then became razors and deflected the kunai.

" That's pretty good fox, but how about this." Kiba said

" Akamaru, catch." Kiba said and tossed Akamaru a soldier pill. The then turned red, true to his name.

" Ready Kiba." Akamaru said

" Jyuujin Bunshin, BEAST MIMICERY TECHNIQUE." Kiba yelled

Next thing the girls saw were two feral looking Kiba's.

" Wow, cool!" Kitsury said

" KYU, DON'T ADMIRE THEY'RE ATTACKING." Inari yelled

" DOUBLE FANG" Kiba yelled and the two started turning and came at them like silver tornados.

" Kit, you take Akamaru, I'll take Kiba." Kitsury said

" Right." Inari said

The two girls were able to block the boys' attack. But, when they started attacking one girl at a time they were overpowered and couldn't fight back. Kitsury started defending herself, along with Inari.

" I'm getting tired of just getting the shit kick out of me. I'm going to try something Kit." Kitsury said

" Don't do anything stupid." Inari said

" You know me." Kitsury said smiling at her.

" Yeah, that's why I said that. But don't use…" Inari said, but she wasn't able to finish.

Kitsury had started the jutsu Inari didn't want her to use.

" FOX SHADOW!" Kitsury yelled

A giant shadow surrounded Kitsury and Inari. Kiba and Akamaru's Double Fang attack couldn't penetrate. The two boys stopped attacking.

" Wow, that's a good defense. Why do they need training in this?" Akamaru asked Kiba

" Because of that, KITSURY!" Kiba yelled

" KIBA, AKAMARU HELP KITSURY!" Inari yelled as she tried to hold up the now unconscious girl.

But she was failing and now both girls were falling. Kitsury's tails flapped in the wind as she quickly descended. Akamaru jumped and caught Inari, while Kiba caught Kitsury. Kiba then laid her on the ground.

" Kit, what was that?" Kiba asked, now worried about his new friend

" Her ultimate defense jutsu, actually her only defense jutsu. Shadow Fox, it takes all her hanyou powers and creates a force field in the shape of a black fox. Only problem is it won't last very long and drains her." Inari explained

" Then why use it?" Akamaru asked confused

" Because I need it and have to make it stronger." Kitsury said waking up

" KITSURY!" Kiba said as he hugger the girl

" I'm alright Kiba." She said her ears perked up because of the boys' actions.

" What is it with your jutsu's making you pass out?" he asked

" If I'm going to use them, I'll use my best ones and end it quickly." She replied

" BUT WHAT IF IT DOESN'T FINISH THEM OFF? YOU'LL BE USELESS TO YOUR FRIENDS. IF WE HADN'T OF SHOWN UP WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING SHISHI, KIT AND LEAF MIGHT NOT BE HERE NOW." Kiba yelled at her upset at how reckless she could actually be.

" Sorry, Kiba. It's just once I can't take anymore I loose it and go all out." Kitsury explained her ears now drooping along with the rest of her body

" Don't do that again, ok! You had us really worried, I don't know what we would do if we lost you two." Akamaru said to Kitsury who nodded

" Thanks, Akamaru, we'd be lost without you guys too." Kitsury added

" Too true." Inari said

" Well…" Kiba started

" Huh?" the girls said

" If you feel that way…" Akamaru added

" Yeah" Kitsury said

" Will you stay with us then?" Kiba asked

" Stay with you? " Inari was confused, " You mean be with you all the time?"

" Yeah." The two boys said

The next thing the boys knew they were both lying on the ground with the girls on top of them. Inari was licking Akamaru and Kitsury was hugging Kiba with her tail waving wildly behind her.

" I was wondering when you'd finally ask us?" Kitsury said

" You knew?" Kiba said shocked

" Yeah, could smell it on you." Kitsury said, " We'll be happy to stay with you two. It'll be fun living in Konoha with Naruto and Hinata."

" Yeah." Kiba said

" So, when do you want to tell the other?" Kitsury asked

" How about at dinner that's when we're all suppose to meet up." Kiba said

" Sound good to us." Akamaru and Inari said

Back in the Suite

" Hey Gaara, how about we go to the Onsen?" Anuki asked

" Ok." Gaara replied

" You two go I'm going to stay in the room. I'll see you at dinner." Leaf said

" Alright, see you later Leaf." Anuki said, " Bye"

The two waved to the Tanuki and left to head to the Onsen.

" So, which one do you want to go to?" Gaara asked

" The public one." Anuki said smiling

" Isn't that the one men and women are naked in?" he questioned

" Yeah, but you can cover with a towel." She explained

_You go girl!_ Shukaku thought

" Oh, ok." Gaara said

_As long as Kankurou isn't there I won't have any problems._ He thought

When they got to the co-ed area, the two went into the locker rooms to change. They then headed out to wash themselves. All of this was separate, so they decided to meet up with each other at the indoor Onsen.

_Man, I wish this were co-ed too. I wouldn't mind washing Gaara. _Anuki thought,_ Down Anuki, you have to be good. You're trying to get him to like you, not make him think you're a stalker. _

_I don't know about this, she did say that I could use a towel. So, that's what I'll do. Most of the men are doing that. I hope the girls are, especially Anuki. _Gaara thought as a little bit of blood started to come out of his nose.

" What's this? Blood? That's strange, must be the heat in here." Gaara said

He then walked out to meet Anuki. Unlike Gaara, Anuki had no problem being in front of others, even the opposite sex in her birthday suit.

_Daaaamn, she is fine. Now I wish I did have a body._ Shukaku thought

" You ready Gaara-kun?" Anuki asked as she walked to one of the indoor Onsen'

Gaara just stood there. Anuki had just come out without anything covering her and he froze. Not from shock, but from amazement at how utterly beautiful she was.

" **She's filled out in all the right places isn't she cub? You sure you don't want her as your mate now?" **Shukaku questioned Gaara

_I still don't know. Looks aren't everything._ He told the demon

" **I don't know what else you want cub? She likes you even though you have me. She's strong, but could be stronger with your help. She's drop dead gorgeous with only eyes for you. I don't understand you at all cub."** Shukaku stated

_Just let me be!_ Gaara told his annoying tenant

Gaara turned to find the Onsen Anuki had gone into. He saw that most of the girls weren't using their towel like Anuki. Also noticed there were a couple of boys trying to talk to her but she'd either ignore them or give them a death glare.

" Well Shukaku, I'll give her a point for intimidation. That look could kill a dead man. I've used it many time." He said

Anuki then saw Gaara hadn't followed her. She then ran up to him and hugged him. This caused Gaara to turn blood red. If it weren't for the lack of clothing the demon holder would have been able to keep his composure.

" Um… Anuki." He started

" Oh! Sorry Gaara-kun. It's a habit." She said quickly releasing the blood red boy

" It's ok, let's just get into the Onsen." He said

With that Gaara followed Anuki back to the Onsen she had just gotten out of.

" Ooh, this feels so good." Anuki said

" Yeah, it does." Gaara added

" You wanna massage Gaara?" she asked

" Um…ok." He replied and Anuki squealed

_I get to give Gaara-kun a massage. Of only I could do more, but we're in public. _She thought, _No must be good!_

After that they both became quiet for a long time. Gaara was starting to get worried, Anuki was never this quiet and it was very unnerving to him.

" Anuki, you alright. You're rather quiet back there." Gaara said

" Yeah, just think about you and Shukaku." She replied, with that Gaara turned around to face her.

" Why are you thinking about us?" he asked

" Because of everything you two have had to go through. Up until you found friends." She explained

" Anuki, it's alright. It's wasn't that bad." Gaara lied looking into the water

" Don't lie to me Gaara! Temari told me about what your childhood was like." Anuki said angrily as tears started falling down her face, " You had no one! Your father didn't even love you and caused your mother's death and your uncle betrayed you. Your sibling were scared to death of you most of their lives and if it hadn't been for Naruto you'd still be like that." This caused Gaara to look at Anuki again.

" How did you know about Yashamaru?" he questioned

" I told you Temari!" She answered, "You've been alone for so long. Like Naruto, but your different."

" Yeah, I know. Naruto is kinder than me." He replied

" What are you talking about? You both are kind, it's just you won't open up, unlike Naruto. Why won't you at least open up to me?" she asked

" It's hard for me to do that with how I was treated for so long. It's hard for me to trust people. I know you care about me; I just don't know how I feel about you. If you could give me a little more time." he explained

After Gaara had finished Anuki was smiling.

" What?" he asked confused by her reaction to his explanation

" Don't you know what you just did?" she asked

" No." he answered

" You told me how you feel." She replied

" I did, didn't I?" He stated

" Do you feel better now?" she asked

" A little, thanks Anuki." He said and with that hugged her she then started crying again.

" Why are you crying now?" he asked confused

" Because you've accepted me as a friend." She answered

" It's more than that now." He whispered to himself

_Shukaku you win, I'll watch them. _he thought

" **Took you long enough."** Shukaku said

Then they both heard someone yelling Gaara's name.

" HEY BRO! WHO'S THE HOT GIRL?" Kankurou yelled, "Thought you had a thing for Anuki."

" This is Anuki you baka." Gaara stated angrily, this was the one person he was hoping he wouldn't see today.

" NANI!" Kankurou yelled at him

" Hi Kankurou, what's up?" Anuki asked

" Anuki is that really you?" Kankurou asked he was in shock at how pretty the girl was.

" Yeah, Who did you think I was? Some bimbo hanging with Gaara?" she asked

" Well…" Kankurou started, but received a death glare from Gaara, "Never mind. So, can I join you guys?" he added

Before Gaara could say no, Anuki answered.

" Sure fine with us." Anuki said

" Cool, maybe you can help me with something." Kankurou asked the girl

" With what?" she asked

" I want to get a girl, but no one will even talk to me." Kankurou told her

" I'll help, but you have to go along with what I change. I'll only help with the look, you're on your own after that Gepetto." She said

She then took her towel and put it into the water and then moved close to Kankurou.

" Anuki, hold it." Gaara said

" What's wrong Gaara-kun?" she asked

" Let me talk to my brother for a minute." He said

" Ok." She replied and backed away

" Kankurou if you try anything, Sasuke won't have to worry about your stupid pranks on Sakura anymore. Got it!" Gaara whispered

Kankurou saw he wasn't kidding around and just nodded his head. Though he knew Anuki was off limits, she even warned him about it. When Gaara moved away Anuki came up with her towel and took it to Kankurou face.

" Hey! My make-up." Kankurou said

" Ok done, now go find a girl." She said and returned to Gaara

" Not yet, I've got a question for Gaara now. How do you get the girls to go gaga over you?" Kankurou asked

" I don't know? They just do." Gaara said

It was then Anuki started giggling at both boys and they looked at her.

" You mean you can't figure that one out? It's easy." She answered

" Ok, Miss "I Know Everything About Gaara", then how does he do it?" Kankurou asked

" It's not Gaara that does it." She said

This got a "Huh?" from both boys.

" It's the Shukaku. Well at least it was until I showed up." She explained

" YOU MEAN SHUKAKU HAS BEEN MAKING MY LITTLE BROTHER A CHICK MAGNET?" Kankurou yelled

" Yeah, I thought it was obvious. Didn't you wonder why no girls have attacked him yet?" she asked

" What do you mean yet?" Gaara asked her

" Gaara, when I told you Temari told me everything. She told me EVERYTHING! Even about the models you had hanging on you the last time you guys were here. She even told me about the incident with Kankurou and Dodongo." She explained

This turned both boys red from embarrassment.

" You knew about the last time we were here?" Gaara asked

" Yep, once Temari told me what happed I figured it was Shukaku, so no biggy." She said

_Yeah, she's definitely the one for me Shukaku. Thanks._ Gaara thought

" No problem, cub." Shukaku said

Time passed and Kankurou went to talk with some girls. No one wanted to leave with him, but he did get a couple of phone numbers. It started getting late, Gaara and Anuki decided it was time to head back and get cleaned up for dinner. Earlier that morning, Gaara and Naruto had found another restaurant that didn't know about the girls and made reservation. As the two were walking back to the locker rooms Anuki yelled at Gaara.

" GAARA-KUN, WATCH OUT!"

There was someone running and he ran into him. They collided so hard that Gaara lost his grip on his towel and dropped it. The person who collided with him was…

"KANKUROU!" Gaara yelled angrily

" GAARA! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean too. I swear bro." Kankurou said scared that he was about to be killed.

It was then that whistling could be heard. The two boys turned and saw it was Anuki who was also grinning from ear to ear.

" THANK YOU KANKUROU!" she yelled

This caused Gaara to turn blood red and look at his brother again.

" I really didn't mean it! This girl wanted another towel and…" Kankurou stopped, " Oh never mind, just kill me now."

" Oh I'm not going to kill you." Gaara said picking up his towel and covering himself up again.

This got an upset " Awed" from Anuki

" You own me big time. I don't know when or were, but if I ask you for something you better do it!" Gaara said calmly.

Kankurou just nodded his head.

" Good! We're going back to get ready for dinner. The reservations are at 7 PM. If you are going to eat with us, you better come back to the suite soon." Gaara explained and Kankurou just nodded his head again.

With that Gaara entered the locker room and Kankurou collapsed on the floor, surprised he was still alive. Thirty minutes later, Kankurou went to the locker rooms and headed back to the suite. He was going to try his best to avoid Gaara at all cost until they retuned to Konoha.


	10. Going out for Dinner, Maybe?

Going out for Dinner, Maybe?

* * *

As everyone slowly returned to the suite, they got ready for dinner. The restaurant everyone was going to was a place called Legends. It was a formal attire restaurant in this case girls wears kimono's and boy hakama's. There was one problem no on knew, the hanyou girls didn't have a kimono to wear.

Neji was in his light blue hakama with a white tiger on the back. Sasuke was in a dark blue hakama with a dragon on the back, Lee in a green and red hakama and Kankurou wore a solid black hakama. They were the first ones ready and waited for everyone else.

" Everyone ready?" Temari asked walking out in a purple kimono with fans all over it.

" No." Gaara replied in his red and black hakama

" What do you mean "No" Gaara?" she asked

" Kitsury, Anuki, and Usagi say they're not going. They've locked themselves in Ino's old room." Choji explained wearing his blue and black hakama

" Why have they done that?" Tenten asked wearing a green kimono with a white tiger on the front.

" Don't know you go ask them. They won't let any of us in." Kiba explained in his gray hakama that had a wolf on the back.

So all the girls headed to Ino's old room and knocked on the door.

" GO AWAY!" was heard from the inside from Kitsury

" Kitsury, it's us. Please let us in." Hinata pleaded wearing her violet kimono with a sun and fox on it.

The door slowly opened and the girls were let in. They saw that the other had been crying.

" What's wrong? Why have you girls been crying and why can't you go with us?" Ino asked in her light blue kimono with butterflies on it.

" We can't go with you. We'll just stay here and order room service." Anuki said

" You can go with us, Naruto and Gaara already checked and it's alright for you to go there." Temari explained

" No, that's no it! We can't go because we don't have a kimono to wear." Usagi explained

" That's why?" Sakura asked in her white kimono with cherry blossoms falling down.

The three girls nodded.

" Why didn't you tell us before?" Tenten asked

" We didn't want to bother anyone." Anuki explained

" If that's the only problem it's alright." Hinata said smiling

" What do you mean alright! We can't go with you or the boys." Kitsury said getting upset

" I'll be right back." Hinata said and left the room.

She was back in ten minutes with everything they needed. She was carrying three kimonos, obis, and all the supplies needed.

" Ok, here we go" Hinata said

" Hinata, were did you get those?" Usagi questioned

" Well… when you three went with the boys today. Naruto and I went shopping for gifts. I figured you didn't have much with you, let alone a kimono. So, I got one for each of you to fit your personality and animals." Hinata explained

The three girls said "Huh?"

" Let us just fix you girls up and you'll see." Temari explained

" Oh, ok." The girls said

They then let the other girls' dress them in the kimonos, while the boys waited anxiously outside.

" How long you think they'll be?" Naruto asked he was wearing a black hakama with flames on the pants and Kyubi on the back.

" With girls, who knows?" Shikamaru replied in a dark green hakama

" I heard that Shikamaru!" Temari said as she opened the door, " For your information, we're done."

With that the Konoha and Suna girls stepped out of the room.  
"May I present Kitsury, Anuki, and Usagi." Ino announced to the boys.

With that the three girls walked out of the room. Kiba, Gaara, and Lee nearly passed out. The other girls had fixed them up with the works: make-up, hair, and beautiful kimonos. Kitsury was wearing a blue kimono with a fox of both the front and the back. The end of the sleeves looked like they were on fire and her obi was tan decorated with multi-colored spiral. Anuki had a long sleeved red kimono with a Tanuki on the front and it's tail on the back. Her sleeves had leaves falling and obi was black with a gold gourd. Usagi's kimono was pink with a picture of a rabbit sitting on a crescent moon on the front and back. Her sleeves were stripped in gold and obi had cherry blossoms on it. Each had their hair fixed somewhat. Since Kitsury and Anuki hair was short little could be done, but Usagi's had been put into buns and pink ribbons tying them up. As the girls waited for someone to say something, they started getting nervous. It was then that Akamaru jumped into Kitsury's hands.

" You're pretty Kyu, but were are Kit, Leaf, and Ninjin?" he asked

She smiled at him at least he said something.

" They're in Gaara and Anuki's room with Shukaku and Kyubi talking and playing. Go stay with them and watch them for me please. And you behave." Kitsury told the pup

" Thanks Kyu." Akamaru barked and ran to Gaara and Anuki's room

" So, you guys going to say anything or is Akamaru the only gentleman in this group?" Kitsury now questioned

At that the three boys came out of their daze and headed for their girlfriends. Though no one knew it yet. Each held out their arms and the girls took it. Anuki of course, latched into Gaara, but he didn't mind. They then headed to the restaurant. As they walked everyone found out that Legends had different themed rooms. Naruto and Gaara had reserved the best room, at least that is what Naruto told them, but wouldn't tell them what it was.

" Come on tell me Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded

" Nope sorry Hinata-chan, but it's a surprise. Especially for Kitsury and Anuki." He said smiling looking at the two girls

" You won't tell me either Gaara-kun?" Anuki asked with puppy dog eyes

_How does she do that? Must resist_. Gaara thought and just shook his head

They all finally got to the restaurant.

" Reservation for Uzumaki and Sabaku party." Naruto said to the host

" Yes, follow me please." The waiter said

The group followed him into the restaurant. The group kept on following the waiter until he stopped at a room that was closed off.

" Here's the room you reserved, sir." The waiter said

" Thank you." Naruto replied as he opened the door and turned around to face the others.

" So, what do you think guys?" he asked smiling, " I told you it was a surprise."

It was! No one knew which room the two boys had reserved, but they were just happy it wasn't ramen.

" Oh Naruto-kun, it's so pretty." Hinata said

" I like it!" Kitsury and Anuki said smiling widely

" Thought you two would." Gaara said

The room is called the Trickster Room. It is called this because the room is dedicated to the Fox and Tanuki of Japanese mythology. The walls had giant murals of the Shukaku and Kyubi. The lanterns one side was shaped like blue fox flames and the lanterns on the other side were shaped like gourds. Anuki just stood there hugging Gaara because of his thoughtfulness and Kitsury was just in awe of the whole room. It wasn't until Kiba grabbed her hand and started moving her that she came out of her daze.

" You ok Kyu?" Kiba asked Kitsury

" Yes it's just so pretty. It reminds me of the fox's archives back home." She said tearing up

" Awe, come on. Please don't cry. You know I can't take it when you do that." Kiba pleaded

" Sorry." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes

" Tell you what, If you miss your village so much, how about we go back after we return to Konoha." Kiba said

" You would do that?" Kitsury asked

" YES, WE WILL ALL GO AND VISIT YOUR LOVELY VILLAGE." Lee stated

" Yeah, I'll get Tsunade-Obaa-chan to give it as a mission." Naruto explained

" She can't do that Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Actually, if it's a diplomatic mission she can. How do you think we were in Konoha? It was Temari's idea." Kankurou explained

" KANKUROU!" Temari yelled

" What? It's the truth. You just wanted to see Shikamaru." He stated

" Gaara, help me?" Tamari asked her little brother

" Nope, this is your fight and it's the truth too. I'm going to sit with Anuki." Gaara said and walked off.

He then pulled the chair out for Anuki and she sat and he pushed it forward. With that everyone else followed and headed to help their girlfriend to their seats. The restaurant was a Hibachi style restaurant. Each table sat eight people, but one had nine because of Kankurou. Everyone ordered and waited for the chefs to come and fix their food. While they were waiting, everyone decided to talk and make some announcements.

" Ok, since we're waiting. Lee and I have an announcements." Usagi said

This caught everyone's attention.

" I'll be going back with him to Konoha. I asked him to be my boyfriend earlier today." She finished

" What did Lee do Usagi?" Sakura questioned

" Fainted." Usagi giggled and Lee just blushed

" Too much for him to handle." Sakura said shaking her head

" That's what Ninjin said too." Usagi explained, the two girls then started laughing.

" Well then, Kitsury and I have an announcement too." Kiba said

" I'm going to stay with Kiba. He's going to help Kit and I train and get stronger in everything. We also officially a couple now." Kitsury said grinning

Anuki waited for Gaara to say the same thing or to ask her, but when he didn't she got disappointed. She then felt someone squeeze her hand it was Gaara. She looked at him, he didn't say anything, but she knew he'd tell her later. The cooks arrive after that and everyone ate. The boys paid for their girlfriend, Gaara made Kankurou pay for him and Anuki. It was late when everyone returned to the room and they had to leave at 9 the next morning. So, everyone headed to bed.

_Finally I can talk to Anuki and Leaf._ Gaara thought

" Um…Anuki, Leaf." Gaara said to the two girls who were talking about their evening.

" Yes?" they both said

" You remember when I talked to Shukaku? Well, it was about…" he started

" About what?" Anuki asked

" About you two." He finished

" Why us?" they asked

" He wants Leaf to stay at Suna, so he can train her properly." Gaara explained

" You can't take Leaf away from me. She's my best-friend." Anuki said upset

" No that's no what I meant." Gaara said rubbing the back of his head, "Man, this is hard. Well… I think it would be best if both of you came and stayed in Suna. Leaf could train with Shukaku and I could help you with your sand techniques and Temari could help with you wind." He explained further

" Oh, then were would we stay?" Anuki asked

" I thought that was obvious! With me and my family." He said

" We couldn't intrude on you and your family Gaara." Leaf stated

_Shukaku I'm lost. I can't get them to understand._ Gaara thought

" **Will you just tell Anuki you like her already."** Shukaku told him

" You won't be intruding and I'd like you guys to be there. Especially you Anuki." He said silence then engulfed the room.

" Gaara are you telling me you like me and want to be my boyfriend?" Anuki questioned

Gaara nodded his head. Anuki then screamed and glomped him in a hug. Everyone came running in the room in their PJ's because they heard Anuki scream. They thought Gaara had finally had it and was trying to kill Anuki.

" What's wrong?" Hinata asked concerned

" GUYS GUESS WHAT! GAARA ASKED ME TO BE MY BOYFRIEND." She yelled at the group

"NANI!" was everyone's reaction, Gaara just smiled and turned red with Anuki still hugging him.

" That's it? Man, I thought it was important. Come on Kiba, Akamaru, Kit, we're going back to bead." With that Kitsury left and everyone followed them.


	11. Return: Diplomatic Mission

Return: Diplomatic Mission

* * *

The next morning everyone was a little confused. They thought they dreamt about Anuki saying Gaara was now her boyfriend.

" Hello everyone!" Anuki said happily

" Um… Anuki question? Did you tell us Gaara asked you to be his girlfriend or was that all a dream?" Temari asked

" That was real Temari. The baka woke us all up with her screams of joy just to tell us that." Kitsury said tiredly

" That's a relief because I thought…WHAT!" Temari yelled

" Yep, that's what happened last night. Gaara's going to help me with sand control and Shukaku's going to teach Leaf." Anuki explained

After breakfast everyone went back to the suite and got packed.

" Ok, ready guys." Naruto asked

" Yep!" everyone replied

" Lets just hope Kakashi and Kurenai aren't late." Sakura added

" Oh, who are they?" Usagi asked

" Our chaperones." Neji said

" But we haven't seen them?" Inari questioned

" Once we got here they split. They even have their own room." Sasuke explained

The hanyou girls activated their Henge and everyone then headed to the checkout desk to hand their keys in. Kakashi and Kurenai were waiting outside.

" Yo! How was your vacation?" Kakashi asked

"LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW! WE COULD HAVE BEEN CAPTURED AND YOU WOULD OF NEVER KNOWN IT!" Naruto yelled

Kakashi just smiled with his visible eye.

" Hello, who are you?" Kurenai asked the three-hanyou girls

" Hi, I'm Usagi and that's Kitsury and Anuki. We're ninja's from Doobutsugakure." Usagi explained, " And these are our partners Ninjin, Kit, and Leaf.

" Hello." The other girls said and bowed

" DOOBUTSUGAKURE! Are you serious? Kakashi asked

" Yes, Hatake-san, we are." Leaf said

" How do you know me?" he questioned

" The Hatake family is well known in our village by the Inu Clan, they think very highly of you. Though they think you could be stronger than White Fang." Kitsury explained

Kakashi was in shock; Doobutsugakure was a village of legend not real. But these girls and their partners they had to be from there to know about the Inu Clan and his father.

_If those legends are true then could these girls be the guardians of their clans. No they couldn't be hanyou's, they are too kind. Hanyou's are fierce and stronger than demons._ He thought

" If you are Doobutsu ninjas then why are you here?" he questioned the girls

" To get Shukaku and Kyubi, but it doesn't matter now their containers are willing to help." Anuki explained

" What are you talking about? Kyubi is dead." He lied so the others wouldn't find out about Naruto

" Kakashi-sensei, you don't know Naruto is Kyubi's container?" Sakura asked

" You know? You all know?" Kakashi asked

" Man that question is really getting old." Sasuke said

" Yep! Told them the other day." Naruto said with a smile

Kakashi and Kurenai were both happy that everyone had accepted Naruto and not seen him as the Kyubi himself.

" Well ready?" he asked

" Nope, my Gaara-kun hasn't come out yet." Anuki said upset

" Neither had Kankurou." Temari stated

Inside the Onsen's gift shop a heated debate was taking place.

" THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL GAARA!" Kankurou yelled

" I told you, anywhere, anytime. Do this and it's over." Gaara said calmly

" BUT IT'S TOO MUCH! I'LL BE BROKE FOR A MONTH." Kankurou said

" That's how it'll free you." Gaara explained

" Oh, alright." Kankurou gave in

" You have to walk with it too." Gaara added

" WHAT! NO WAY! IT'S YOUR! YOU WANT IT YOU CARRY IT!" Kankurou said

His answer received a death glare from Gaara

" Fine." Kankurou caved, " How am I supposed to carry it." Now buying the item

" With chakra strings." Gaara smiled

" Oh your evil, very, very evil." Kankurou said

" I know, but what are you going to do about it?" Gaara shrugged at him

At that Gaara walked away and out the door.

" GAARA-KUN!" Anuki hugged him  
" Hi, A-chan. What's up?" he asked with a smile

" Ok, who is this and were is Gaara?" Kakashi asked

" That's Gaara and Anuki is his girlfriend now." Temari explained

" NANI?" the two adults asked

" Gaara where's Kankurou?" Temari then asked

" Inside buying a present for Anuki." Gaara stated

" For me?" Anuki asked innocently

Gaara nodded, at that a giant Dodongo came walking out of the Onsen.

" What's that?" Tenten asked

" Anuki's present." Gaara said

" A DODONGO! Gaara how's it walking?" Anuki asked

" Look behind it." Gaara said

Everyone moved to see a very unhappy Kankurou walking the plushy.

" Again?" Kiba asked

Gaara just nodded. Everyone else was just cracking up laughing.

" I need you all to shut up now and if you can please die I'll be grateful." Kankurou said

" Well, let's go people. Usagi, Kitsury, Anuki, nice to meet you." Kakashi said

" What are you talking about Kakashi? They're coming with us." Kiba said

" They are?" Kurenai questioned

" Yep, I'm Kiba's girlfriend now." Kitsury said grinning

" I'm Lee's." Usagi added

" You already know about me and my Gaara-kun." Anuki said cuddling Gaara's arm.

" Alright, it's ok with us. Let's head out then." Kakashi said

With that the group left the Onsen and headed back to Konoha to talk to Tsunade.

Everyone returned to Konoha and went straight to the Hokage's tower.

" HEY TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN! WE'RE BACK!" Naruto yelled before he went flying through the wall

" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, DON'T CALL ME OBAA-CHAN!" Tsunade yelled, Kitsury started laughing

" Huh? Who are these girls Kakashi?" Tsunade asked

" It's a pleasure to finally meet the great Sannin Tsunade-hime, partner of Katsuyu. But is the Genjutsu necessary?" Kitsury asked

" Who are you and how do you know about me?" she asked the girl

It was then the three girls removed their Henge. This surprised Tsunade, Kakashi and Kurenai. The girls had kept up their Henge because they were unsure of how the two adults would react.

" You're hanyou's?" Kakashi asked

" We told you we were ninja's from…" Anuki started

" Doobutsugakure, you are the guardians of the village. Why are you here, you should be searching for your lost leaders?" Tsunade questioned

" We found them Tsunade-hime." Anuki explained latching onto Gaara and looking at Naruto

" You told them Ototou?" Tsunade asked Naruto

" Yep." He said smiling

She smiled back, she was glad the others had accepted her ototou as himself.

" So, you'll take them away?" she questioned the girls

" Actually, that's why we're all here Hokage-sama." Kiba said

" What do you mean Kiba?" Tsunade asked

" Well… we thought with the Kazekage's and your permission we head to Doobutsugakure and sign a alliance." Gaara said

" Hum… well that's sounds good to me, I'll send the Kazekage a hawk to ask them." She said

They later found out that the Kazekage approved the mission. So the rookie nine, Suna siblings, Kakashi and Kurenai follow the Doobutsu trio and their partners to the village. As they got near the village…

" You guys are going to have to wait here." Usagi said

" BUT MY LOVE WHY?" Lee asked

" Our security is a force-field, so no one can get into the village until the elders approve." Leaf explained

" Then what?" Neji asked

" Then my Gaara-kun and Naruto do their introduction." Anuki said

Both boys nodded understanding what she meant. They had discussed this earlier with the girls. With that the girls' left, but their partners stayed to protect them from the villagers. An hour later the trio cam back flowed by a number of animals.

" Gamabunta of the Toad Clan, Katsuyu of the Slug Clan, Ginookami of the Inu Clan, Aoime of the Fox Clan, Kuroshippo of the Tanuki Clan, Gingatsu of the Rabbit Clan, Kaminaritaka of the Hawk Clan, Yukishima of the Tiger Clan, Chikara of the Tortoise Clan, Surudoitsuno of the Elk Clan, Kataikiba of the Boar Clan, and Denkouryuu of the Dragon Clan these are the ninja's we told you about." Kitsury explained

" HEY BOSS! HOW YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled at the boss frog

" Gaki? What are you doing here?" Gamabunta asked

" Naruto, please?" Kitsury said

" Oh, sorry." Naruto said

" Anyways, here are the two with our lost leader." Kitsury finished

Naruto and Gaara stepped forward.

" Gaki you are a container?" Gamabunta questioned

Naruto nodded not looking up afraid of how Boss would react to the news

" Thought there was always something special about you. Now you are even greater with both Kyubi and the Fourth's blood in you." Gamabunta said and smiled and Naruto smile back at his boss

Anuki nodded her head and the two started the jutsu they had learned for letting Kyubi and Shukaku out into min forms. Once done the elders talked to the two about what happened.

" Well that's no surprise!" Gamabunta said

" But I don't think Manda knew about it." Katsuyu said trying to take up for the snake

" Speaking of which, were is that low-life?" Shukaku asked

" Gone." Growled Ginookami, " We kicked him out."

" Why did you do that my lords?" Usagi asked

" My child, he was evil, we tried to help him and his clan. But it was of no use. They now wander and summoned when needed by their master." Gingatsu the rabbit elder answered

" I think it's more servant than master. The master is Manda, the way I see it." Kyubi said

" What do you mean Kyubi-sama?" Aoime asked

" Kit since you know more you tell them." Kyubi said looking at Naruto

" Right Kyubi, the last time Manda nearly killed Kabuto and Orochimaru for just summoning him. He then wanted 100 sacrifices for helping them." Naruto explained

" I don't know what to think of those two. But I don't think we should of let the Snake Clan leave." Yukishima the tiger elder stated

" Why don't we get to business?" Surudoitsuno asked," I'm getting tired of standing here."

" Ha-ha, you're always like that my friend." Kataikiba

" I agree, let's head to the field. That way everyone can come and see out visitors." Aoime said

" Children if you would get on us and we'll take you to the center of our village. You must be tired after your long journey." Gingatsu said

Everyone nodded and got onto an elders back. Naruto and Hinata on Gamabunta, Sakura on Katsuyu, Sasuke on Denkouryuu, Kitsury, Kit, Kiba, and Akamaru on Aoime, Anuki and Gaara on Kuroshippo, Usagi and Kurenai on Gingatsu, Temari and Kankurou on Kaminaritaka, Neji and Tenten on Yukishima, Lee on Chikara, Shikamaru on Surudoitsuno, Choji and Ino on Kataikiba, and Kakashi on Ginookami. As they traveled many of the elders talked to their riders, especially Kakashi and Ginookami. Kakashi found out that his family was dog summoners and if he started getting stronger he'd eventually be able to summon him. When they finally arrived at the field everyone was let off.

" Children we have an announcement." Denkouryuu said and all the animals and other guardians came out. Naruto saw Gamakichi and got his attention. The little frog then cam over to him

" Hey kid, what you doing here?" Gamakichi asked

" You're about to find out. Oh and before I forget Hinata this is Gamakichi. He's Gamabunta's kid" Naruto introduced the two

" Nice to meet you Gamakichi-kun." Hinata said

" Picked up an nice one huh kid?" Gamakichi asked with a smile, Hinata just giggled

" Our guardians have found the lost leaders. Konoha and Suna sealed them into two boys. Our visitors wish an alliance and we elders are granting it." Kuroshippo said

" From hence forth, anyone from Konoha or Suna can summon any creature from Doobutsu as long as it's a just summons." Aoime said looking at Naruto

With that the animals all cheered and the Konoha and Suna ninja's thanked the elders. To further the treaty the guardians were sent to the two villages to live.

20 Year Later

* * *

Twenty years had passed since our friends had been to Doobutsugakure and signed the alliance with the elders. A lot had changed in all three villages.

" Hokage-sama, there is a Crimson Fox running around with your children." Genma said,

_I really have to retire after three Hokage's you think I'd learned._

" I know the children wanted a playmate and I'm busy right now, so I summoned a fox." Naruto explained

" ROKUDAIME!" was heard throughout the Hokage Tower

" Uh-oh! I think I've been caught again." Naruto said grinning to Genma

With that Hinata and an eight-tailed Inari came walking into his office. The fox had been staying at the tower during the day, so she could train with the father, Kyubi, while Naruto was busy at work. It was also the way she always knew he had summoned a fox for his children to play with.

" Rokudaime, how many times have I we told you summons aren't for play? SUMMONS ARE FOR BATTLE ONLY!" Kit explained

" Ha-ha, but Tora, Awaji, and Inari were bored and I'm busy now." He explained

" She's right honey. They need something other than a fox to play with." Hinata explained

" Ok, ok. I'll go talk to Kiba later." Naruto said

After Naruto finished work he headed to Ichiraku Ramen to talk to Ojii-san and his daughter. He then headed to the new police station. Sasuke had rebuilt the police department, so that less ninjas were now needed for villager problems. He had hired a number of Hyuuga's including Neji, who was now his partner. Naruto and Sasuke had gone after Itachi eight years ago and with the two of them against him they overpowered him and killed him. After that Sasuke and Sakura had gotten married and now were getting ready to have their fourth child.

_Maybe this time it'll be a girl. Hopefully, for Sasuke's sake it'll be a girl Sakura's getting tired of having just boys around the estates._ Naruto thought

Naruto then remembered Neji and Tenten's marriage three years ago.

_I was surprised Neji wanted me to be his best man. That was so fun. Neji was paler than normal with his bachelor's party._ He thought and chuckled

Tenten was now the manager at her parents' weapons shop and was also taking care of their baby girl. Naruto was brought out of thought when he noticed he arrived at the Inuzuka's compound. Kiba and Kitsury were outside training the two had gotten married a few months ago.

_It's amazing how much control Kitsury has now with Kiba's help. _He thought

" HEY YOU TWO! CAN YOU GIVE IT A REST FOR ONE DAY?" Naruto yelled

" Hokage-sama, what are you doing this far out?" Kitsury asked

" Kyu, how many time do I have to tell you not to call me that we're friends?" Naruto told her

" Sorry, what can we do for you?" She asked

" Well I thought you might be able to help me before I get killed by your fox and my wife. I need something to keep the kids company when I'm at work. So you still have any puppox's (puppy/fox) left from Akamaru and Kit's pack?" Naruto asked the two

" Yeah, I think I know which one too." Kiba said as he walked to the house and then retuned with a golden fur-ball.

" Hey Kiba, is that an animals or a new type of ball?" Naruto said joking

" This is Kihikari, she's very energetic, playful, and like to play tricks. She acts like someone I know when he was a kid. I think she'll fit in fine with you family." Kiba said as he handed her over.

Kihikari was a golden furred puppox with long black ears. Her tail looked like a fox with a white tip, but it was curled like a dogs.

" She's perfect. See you later." Naruto said walking away with Kihikari on his shoulder

On his way home she passed the Nara compound. Temari and Shikamaru had married as soon as they were legal. They now had a child named Fumi. Beside the Nara's was the Akamichi's place. It was always hard to get the Ino, Shika, Cho trio separated. Even though Ino and Choji weren't married yet, they were living together. They were planning the wedding for sometime in the summer. Something about having to have the Akimichi Butterflies there. Lee and Usagi lived even further out, now engaged.

_They more like in the middle of the woods. How he thinks it helps with his training is beyond my knowledge_. He thought

The only ones not in Konoha were Gaara who had beat Naruto into becoming Kazekage and his wife Anuki. She had done wonders for him he was now very social. They even had a son and named him Aiki. Leaf was now the leader of the Tanuki Clan, but stayed with Anuki to further her training with her father. Kankurou had found a girl in Suna and was currently dating her, but from what Naruto had heard he didn't think it'd last long.

* * *

Gamabunta – Boss Frog

Katsuyu – Boss Slug

Manda – Boss Snake

My own characters:

Ginookami – Silver Wolf – Boss Dog

Aomie- Blue Eyes – Boss Fox since Kyubi's in Naruto

Kuroshippo – Black Tail – Boss Tanuki since Shukaku's in Gaara

Gingatsu – Silver Moon – Boss Rabbit

Kaminaritaka – Thunder Hawk – Boss Hawk

Yukishima – Snow Stripe – Boss Tiger

Chikara – Strength – Boss Tortoise

Kataikiba – Hard Tusk – Boss Boar

Surudoitsuno – Sharp Antler – Boss Elk

Denkouryuu – Lighting Dragon – Boss Dragon


End file.
